We Are Worthy
by jess2002
Summary: Edward and Bella meet on their wedding day. They have to leave their community for one year and live in the outside world. If they don't make it, they can't return, but if they do, they have to be found worthy. Will they do and put up with anything to return back home?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Long time no see. I had thoughts of not posting anything anymore, but this story is almost all written and I wanted to share it with you. Huge thank yous go out to Kasi and Nikki for being amazing! They have helped me so much and I know I can never thank them enough. Also thanks to savannavasmutsmut for the beta work she has done!

IMPORTANT AND MUST READ: Bella is only seventeen, but she married legally by state law. If this story is not for you please don't read.

I hope you enjoy this story and I will see you at the bottom!

* * *

BPOV

Today is my seventeenth birthday. Today is very special for many reasons. The biggest is my birthday and that means I get to eat cake. I will also find out the name of the man I will be marrying in two weeks. I'm very nervous and scared, yet excited. This is the year I have been waiting for. I'm ready to leave for a year and see a different part of the state. My mother told me all about her year away and when they came back, they had my brother, Emmett. I don't know what the family business is, but he's learning it and he will be getting married between the ages of twenty-three to twenty-five. At first, I thought it was weird knowing that I was getting married first, but it did make sense.

I have had many long talks with my parents about what is going to happen in my very near future. I knew what was expected of me and I knew our community laws inside and out, because I've been learning them since I was five. We were also taught the laws of the outside world. We had to follow those as well. The outsiders left us alone for the most part, but we have had some investigations go on. Once, for three months, child protective services came to check on all the children, but nothing came of it. We were all taken very good care of. Many people looked down on us getting married so young, but the way we do it is legal and no one is forced. I still have one year left of school, but I'll be finishing that in the outside world. I've never talked with outside kids before, so I was really excited to get to know a few of them.

My mom has made me an Oreo cake for my birthday and she just gave it to me. I can feel my father staring at me and I know our talk is going to begin. I hear him chuckle and when I looked up, he and Mom are smiling at one another. They have all these inside jokes that I will never understand. I was hoping for a fun loving marriage like my parents have.

"Well, birthday girl, I have the name of your husband," Dad says as I look at him.

"Do you know of him?" I ask knowing that lately outsiders were being let in due to the lack of men. It was easier to become a US citizen than it was to join our community.

"I do know him," Dad says, but doesn't saying anything else.

"Do you like him?"

"I know his father, but from what I know I would have to say, yes I like him," Dad says as I smile. "His name is Edward Cullen."

"Cool," I say as I eat more of my cake.

"You will be married on the twentieth," Mom says as I stare at her.

"That's next week…" I say knowing I should have two weeks.

"He is a couple years older than what most men are," Dad starts to say. I'm feeling a little nervous. "He's a doctor like his father, so he needed to get his degree before he could get married. He is starting at an office, so you need to be married and settled before he starts working."

"Oh…may I ask how much older he is?"

"He's twenty eight," my father said as I nodded. That wasn't too bad. I attended a wedding a few weeks ago and the man was thirty five. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say taking another bite of my cake.

"You have a very busy week ahead of you."

~WAW~

My mom wasn't joking either; my week was exhausting. We had seven days to fit fourteen days of preparation in. I had to attend two classes. One was a refresher course of how to be a wife and the other was about sex. I was nervous even more now. Being a wife was going to be hard, but I knew I could do it. I knew we needed to have a child or at least be pregnant by the time we returned. I had no doubts that we would work out. The founders chose husbands very well and there was only a slight chance we would have any problems. If for some reason my husband and I felt we could no longer be married, we are not allowed to return until we find a suitable partner. That partner would have to agree to be a part of the community and they would have to go through a year worth of classes to see if they would even be allowed to become a member. Honestly, I was hoping that was something I didn't have to do. I was looking forward to coming home and starting my life.

Today is my wedding. I have completed my classes passing everything with flying colors. I was starting to think that the classes were a way to prove you really wanted marriage. I honestly didn't know what would happen if you were to fail. The day after my birthday I was measured for my dress and my mother was going to be showing it to me. The dresses are very simple and innocent. I had no doubt it would be beautiful.

I have been up since six getting ready. It's eight o'clock and my hair and makeup are done. The town will be meeting in an hour for our wedding. I'm nervous and excited to start this journey as a woman and wife. My mom walks in with tears in her eyes as she holds my dress.

"It's time," she says with a happy smile. "You ready for this?"

"As I ever will be," I tell her as we laugh.

She smiles as she unzips the garment bag. Like I knew it would be, the dress is plain white. She helps put it over my head and I smile at how it fits. The dress is floor length and the sleeves of the dress just cover my shoulders. Once the dress is in place, my mother ties a beaded sash around my waist making the dress even prettier.

"I love it," I say with a smile.

"You look so beautiful," she says as she wipes tears that have fallen. "Time goes so fast."

"I'm going to be back before you know it," I tell her as I give her hug.

"Your husband is very handsome," she says as I laugh a little. "I saw him in the hallway."

"Good to know, but does it really matter?" I ask as she smiles sweetly.

"We have done such an amazing job with you," she says kissing my cheek. "No, it doesn't matter, but it does help if you are attracted to the person." I just nod not truly understanding what she is saying. There is a reason the two of us were put together and I know I would never complain.

As soon as my father knocks on the door, he comes in and approves the way I look before we head to the town hall. We pull in and I'm a little overwhelmed by the amount of people. I've been to many weddings, but there never seemed to be so many people.

"Are there extra people here?" I ask as Dad pulls up to the door.

"Just the normal," Dad says as Mom opens my door. I guess it was different when you were the person getting married.

Once I'm out of the car, Mom and I stand outside the door of the town hall. She hands me a bouquet of flowers that are sitting on a chair. She gives me a little pep talk, but I can't seem to concentrate on her words. I hear soft music coming from inside and my heart starts to race. I know within the hour I will be Isabella Cullen.

"It's time," Dad says as he interlocks our arms. He and Mom open the doors and I'm overwhelmed at the number of people looking at me. I blush and look to the floor. I'm too nervous to look anyone in the eyes. I was now worried I was going to trip and embarrass my family.

As we come to a stop at the front of the building, I take a deep breath and look up at my very soon to be husband. My eye widen at the sight. I was pretty sure he was the most beautiful man in the world. He had short reddish-brown hair, piercing green eyes, and the face of an angel. He gives me a tight lip smile and a nod in greeting. I just stare at him like an idiot.

* * *

Okay this is the end of chapter one! I do NOT have a schedule for posting yet. My life has been super crazy as of lately. You may get one a week or you may get two, I just can't promise right now. The best place to talk to me is on my Facebook group and the link is on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are gathered here today to see two of our children become one," Father Marcus says. "It pleases me so much to see such young children carry on with our beliefs. I have high hopes that this young couple will go out into the world only to return with the next of many generations to come. Charles and Renee Swan, do you give your verbal and written consent for your daughter to marry this man?"

"We do, Father," Dad says as he gives my arm a little squeeze.

"You may give her to this man," Father Marcus says. Mom quickly kisses my cheek before my dad kisses my forehead. Edward moves in front of me and my father places my hand into his. Edward grips my hand helping me up the step in front of me. I can feel my heart in my throat as my mother takes my flowers and Edward takes my other hand in his.

I can't help staring at Edward. He didn't seem happy, but yet he would give me a small smile once in a while. I think he was nervous too, because his hands were really sweaty and I had the urge to pull mine out of his. Whenever I attended a wedding it seemed to go by so fast, but this was taking forever! It seemed like Marcus was talking and talking and we hadn't even gotten to our vows yet. After his forever long speech, he turns to Edward. Our vows were different from the outside world. We didn't promise things to each other, we were told what we would give to one another.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you swear to give financial, emotion, and physical support to your wife? Do you swear to keep her in mind with all decisions you make about your life as man and wife? Do you swear to abide by our laws and those of the outside? And do you swear to uphold any and all expectations that are expected of you, or so help you God?"

"I do," he says in an almost bored tone. I wasn't sure on how to take him.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, swear to obey your husband and his wishes? Do you swear to uphold any and all expectations that are expected of you, or so help you god?" Father Marcus asks.

"I do," I say as Edward gives me another small smile.

With a few more words, Father Marcus is given our rings by his son, Aro. Marcus talks about what the rings symbolize. Edward's name is engraved on each ring, which means that I am his. We are given the rings and we place the them on each other's left ring finger.

"At this time, do you, Edward, have a ring to show your wife your love?" Marcus asks and Edward clears his throat.

"I do, Father," he says as he drops one of my hands to fetch the ring. Edward pushes the single, square, diamond ring in front of the wedding band. I give a smile in thanks.

"My family and I approve and bless this marriage, you may now kiss your wife," Father Marcus says.

My heart goes to my throat once more as Edward places his hand on the side of my face as he leans into my face. I swallow hard as I tilt my head to the side and our lips meet. His lips are firm against mine and before he pulls away, he gives my bottom lip a little suck, before he places another small kiss on them. He pulls away and he interlocks our arms before turning to face the community.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Father Marcus says as everyone applauds.

We walk down the aisle to the back of the hall. We take the stairs to the left and head for the banquet hall. Mrs. Volturi is there to greet us and she gives us her congratulations. Of course, Edward answers for the both of us. We are posed for pictures and my face hurts by the end. Edward really hasn't spoken to me, but he has kept a hand on me at all times.

"I would like a drink please," he says to me.

"What would you like?" I ask as he looks over my head.

"A glass of the punch will be fine," he says as I turn to get him what he wants.

"Hi, Bella," Rose, a girl a couple years younger than me says. "What can I get for you?"

"A glass of punch and water, please," I tell her as she serves up the drinks.

"Were you nervous?" she asks as she pours the punch.

"A little, yes," I say with a small laugh.

"I can imagine," she says handing me Edward's drink. "I have less than two years."

"Those years will go by fast," I tell her as she smiles handing me my water.

I walk back to my husband and hand him his drink. He is talking with one of the members of the founding family and I quietly stand by his side. He holds my hand and I smile at the sweet gesture. As my husband speaks with the man, I looked around to the other groups of talking people. For the first time ever, I notice that all the men are touching their wives in one way or another. I'm saddened that the sweet gesture was what he was meant to do.

"Thank you, for the drink," he says to me when the man he was speaking to walks away.

"You're welcome," I tell him as I sip my water.

For an hour we are greeted by different people and we have a small conversation with each of them. After the hour of greetings, we are asked to sit at the table in the middle of the room. I hear Edward sigh as he pulls out my chair and I sit crossing my legs. He sits next to me placing his hand on my knee.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, Isabella," he says finishing his drink. "I hate this part." I look up to him confused by his statement. My first thought is that I probably should have gotten him another drink. Dr. Cullen, Edward's dad, my dad, Aro, and Marcus, all give small speeches. I smile at their kind words of encouragements. I'm shocked when I hear Edward chuckle at his father's speech and he even kisses my temple. I'm starting to think he was just nervous.

When the four speeches are done, Edward takes me by the hand pulling me out of my seat. He clears his throat and starts to speak. "My wife and I would like to thank all of you for coming out to celebrate our special day. We both hope to return in one year and join our families and live on with our traditions. Enjoy your day," he says raising his empty cup and clinking it against mine. As I sit, I set my drink back down and Edward takes a sip of it.

"Do you want more drink?" I ask as he sets the glass back down.

"You can't yet. We have to have our dance and then the food will be served," he says as I nod. I guess I've never really paid much attention to the way the other couples acted at the table. Today was a big party for the town. I have found in the two hours I have been married my husband sighs a lot. He seems annoyed by something or bored, I'm not sure.

We stand for our dance and this was always my favorite part to watch. The couples I have seen talked to one another and I'm not sure that is going to be the case with us. He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Once we are in the middle, soft music starts to play and his arm goes around my waist and he takes my other hand in his. I place my free hand on the arm that is around my waist. As we start to dance he sighs…again.

"Are you annoyed?" I ask looking up to him. He's so tall and the top of my head comes to the bottom on his chin.

"I hate the weddings around here," he says as I narrow my eyes. "It's nothing against you."

"Okay, you just seem to not want to be here."

"I'm sorry for that, but all these people staring annoys me," he says as I let out a small laugh. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you. You are very handsome yourself." He once again gives me a tight lipped smile as we dance in a small circle. "Sorry, but I'm not a great dancer."

"Something we have in common," he says with a small chuckle. "We aren't staying long after our meal."

"I understand," I say as we finish our dance.

The rest of the time, we sit next to each other, touch innocently, but never do we talk. He makes me feel awkward. I'm very nervous to be alone with him. I'm hoping time goes really, really slow. That doesn't happen, though. I change in to more travel appropriate clothing and before I know it, we are saying goodbye to our parents.

* * *

I would like to first say that you all have giving some freaking amazing reviews! I hoped you liked this chapter! You should get another chapter before the end of the week. Also thanks to my girls for all the help they give me!


	3. Chapter 3

"Everything okay?" my mother whispers to me as she holds me close.

"I think so," I tell her and she holds me tighter.

"I look forward to talking to you every Sunday," she says as she pulls away. All I do is nod, because a lump is forming in my throat. I know I'm about to cry. Saying goodbye to our parents is a private matter and no one else is around. As I say goodbye to my parents, Edward talks quietly with his. As soon as my dad hugs me, tears fall from my eyes.

"We will see you in a year," he says as he pulls back. I quickly wipe my tears away. "It will go by fast."

"I hope so."

"You'll do great," Mom says hugging me again. When I hear her sniffle, the flood gates open and I sob. Both my parents hug me knowing I'm scared to leave. I have never been away from my parents before. This was all so new and even though I was prepared for it, it's still scary.

"My face is gonna be all blotchy now," I say with a laugh trying to calm myself down. My parents chuckle and my mom hands me some tissues. "I'll miss you, guys."

"We'll miss you too."

"We should get going," Edward says putting his hand on the small of my back. I look to the ground as I wipe my face and nose. "We will see you all in a year." With that said, I do feel better knowing that he wants this to work out too. After one last goodbye, we are off. I have no idea where we're going, but I know it's a few hours away. Our stuff left this morning and it should all be in our place by the time we arrive.

"Are you okay?" he asks me after we have driven for a while.

"Yes," I say clearing my throat. "Where are we going?"

"Monroe, it's about five hours or so away," he says as I hum my response. "Do you have a preference with music?"

"No," I tell him as I sigh and watch out my window.

"I'm not much of a conversationalist," he tells me as I laugh without humor.

"I kind of figured that out," I say as he sighs. I lean my head back and listen to the music that's playing. I wrap my arms around my middle and close my eyes.

~WRW~

"Isabella," I hear as I stretch hitting my hands on the roof of the car. "Hey," Edward says as I sit up.

"Sorry," I say as I rub my eyes.

"It's okay," he says as I look around. "We need gas and I'm kind of hungry."

"How far away are we?"

"Probably another hour," he says as I nod.

We get out of the car and head inside. We both use the bathroom and I wash my hands and face when I'm done. When I get back out to the store, Edward is filling a big cup full of soda. I stand next to him and wait for him to finish.

"Do you want to share or do you want your own?"

"I don't mind sharing. I probably wouldn't drink a whole one," I tell him as he places the lid over the top of the soda.

"Hungry?"

"Um…yeah I am," I say as my stomach grumbles.

"Pizza?"

"Sure," I say as he takes my hand and we head for the counter.

As he talks to the clerk, I notice that his demeanor is very monotone. He's polite, but very cold. I guess I should feel better that I'm not the only one he is cold with. As he pays, I grab some napkins and he turns handing me our drink and food. I follow my husband out the door and he holds it open for me. I get in the car and again he holds it open. As soon as I'm seated he closes the door walking around to the other side. I set our drink in the cup holder, and I set our food in my lap, before buckling my seat belt. He starts the car and put his belt on before grabbing a slice. He folds it in half taking a bite, before he starts to drive. We eat without talking and when he's done I hand him a napkin.

"I'm a talker," I tell him as he chuckles.

"I kind of figured," he says. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

"You agreed to let me finish school, yes?" I ask.

"Of course, you'll start on Monday," he says as I nod.

"I know what needs to be done at home, but do you have any rules for me to follow?" I ask as he shrugs.

"Just do what is needed of you and keep out of trouble and we won't have any problems," he says as I nod again.

"So I can make friends?"

"Yes, but you'll be going to a public school. You're married, so being friends with boys will be frowned upon."

"Yes, Sir, I understand that."

"As long as the house is clean, I have clean clothes and a hot meal we'll get along fine," he says. I know he wants to stop talking.

"Why do you not like having conversations?"

"I guess it was the way I was raised," he says with another shrug.

"So, if I ever drive you crazy with my talking, just let me know," I tell him as he chuckles.

"I'll be sure to do that. Have you given any thought as to when you want to get pregnant?" he asks as I stare at him.

"Um…whenever it happens," I say not understanding. "No matter what I will be done with school once the baby is born."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page," he says. "I already have an apartment for us, but you'll have your work cut out for you to get everything together."

"I look forward to it."

"I will take you to the store every Saturday afternoon," he says as I nod. "Am I horrible at conversation?"

"Well, I hope you are a little more chatty when you work," I say with a laugh. "You're not horrible."

"Okay, then we will talk every night over dinner," he says as I let out a breath.

"That's it?"

"Isabella," he says with a sigh. "I'll be attentive as I can with you, but I'm busy, so you'll have to take what you get. We'll have dinner every night and we will go to bed together. Those are the only promises I can make you."

"Okay," I say as I look back out the window.

"Please don't be naive with this. We will both be learning as we go on. This is new for me too," he says softly.

"I understand," I tell him as I twirl my rings around my fingers.

"I'll run our home as if we're living in the community."

"Okay," is my answer to him. I really don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. All the other brides and grooms I have watched before looked so happy to marry and meet one another, but I was starting to not have the happy feeling I had seen in others.

We pull into a driveway of a big house. Edward tells me that there are three apartments in the house and he hasn't met either of our neighbors. As I look around the outside of the house and yard, I see an old lady looking out the front window. I follow Edward up the front stairs and the old lady comes out to greet us.

"Hello there," she says kindly. "Are you the new tenants?"

"We are. I'm Edward and this is my wife Isabella," Edward says politely.

"How sweet, I'm Ellen and it is so nice to meet you," she says shaking both of our hands. "Newlyweds?"

"Yes," Edward says as she smiles.

"That's just lovely. I just wanted to come out to meet you. Have a good evening," she says as she walks away. Edward lets out another breath as he walks to our door and unlocks it.

"Don't be too friendly with her," he tells me as I walk over the threshold of our place.

"I won't," I say as I look around the cluttered house. "Where did all this stuff come from?"

"It's everything that married couples need, stuff from our parents and wedding gifts. If there are any cards with money, let me know," he says as he un-tucks his shirt. "It's still early and I have some things to do before my first day Monday. Start with our bedroom." He kisses my forehead as he walks away.

Two hours later I had our room all unpacked along with our bathroom. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and head for the shower. After I'm all clean I get out wrapping my hair and body in separate towels. I'm feeling really tired and I'm ready for bed. I forgot to bring pajamas in with me, so when I walk into the bedroom, I see Edward looking through his drawers.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as he looks me up and down.

"I like my socks folded, not balled," he says grabbing a pair of shorts.

"Okay, I can fix that," I tell him as I hold the towel to me more. "Does everything else look okay?"

"Yeah," he says rubbing his face. "I'm ready for bed, how about you?"

"Yes, I'm tired. Are we going to consummate our marriage?"

* * *

A cliffy? Man this author is a bitch. Since all of your reviews have been outstanding, I had to give you more. There will be one more this week because I can't promise any next week. Thanks to my girls for the help they give me!


	4. Chapter 4

"We are. Um…don't get dressed, but brush your hair," he tells me as I nod. I do as he says as he makes his way around our room. When my hair is all brushed out, Edward puts his hands on my bare shoulders. "Were you told about your first time?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll make it as good as I can tonight," he says as I take a deep breath. He turns me around and when I see him naked my cheeks burn. "Don't be embarrassed. I promise you will get used to it."

"I'm just nervous," I tell him as he nods.

He leans down and starts to kiss me. It's a different kind of kiss. He pushes his tongue in my mouth and I just do the same. I assume I'm doing it right, because he keeps kissing me the same way. I keep my hands on his back, because I don't know what else to do. I feel his hands at the top of my towel and I feel him pull it from my body. The first thing I want to do is cover myself up, but before I can he pulls us chest to chest.

"You're beautiful," he says running one hand down the back of my head.

"My father loves my mother. Do you think you will ever love me?" I ask as he kisses me again.

"I think it is a great possibility."

"Okay," I say giving him a smile.

He kisses me again and he keeps one arm around me and his other roams my body. When he pulls away from my mouth I take a deep breath. I knew I could be a wife fully. He gives me a small smile and we take five steps to our bed. He pulls back the blankets and then he puts the towel on the bed. As he lays me down, he kisses me.

"Spread your legs," he says as he softly touches my knees. I hesitate and as his lips move from my lips to my neck, and his hands put pressure on my knees making them open. "Good girl. Just remember this is all normal and this is really the only way we can make a baby." I can't help giggling at his comment.

I know all this, but I just can't understand my nervousness. I'm hyper aware of his hands on me. He rubs up my arms and legs and he even squeezes my breasts. I'm shocked that I moan at what he is making me feel.

"You ready?" he whispers as he picks my legs up more placing them over his thighs. I flinch when I feel his fingers between my legs. "Don't flinch."

"I'm sorry," I breath out and then swallowing hard.

"I just want to make sure you're ready," he says kissing the corner of my mouth.

I watch as he sits back on his heels and he runs his hands down the inside of my thighs. His fingers ran down my most private part and he slowly pushes one finger into me. He gives me a brilliant smile as he pulls his hand away. I close my eyes as he touches himself and I feel him move over me. I feel pressure down below and he grabs my hands interlocking our fingers.

"Open your eyes," he says close to my face as I feel more of him inside me. "Keep your eyes on me." I do as he says and he pushes even more into me. I feel tears spring to my eyes as I feel burning and a slight pinch. "It's okay," he whispers in my ear. He stilled his movement and he kisses me again taking my mind off the uncomfortable feeling between my legs. "I'm gonna move now. I don't think this will last long." I nod as I take a deep breath.

He starts to move again and his breath fans over my face. He keeps one of our hands interlocked together and his other hand is between my legs rubbing me, making it all feel so much better. Whatever he is doing is making me almost enjoy it. Edward grunts a couple times and then stills over me. He kisses my lips before pulling out of me. He takes a deep breath and reaches for a cylinder looking pillow.

"Lift your hips," he says as he places the pillow under me. He pulls the towel out from under me and cleans me and him. "You're probably going to sore tomorrow and maybe the next day too."

"Okay," I say in a whisper.

"When's your period due?" he asks.

"Next week," I tell him as he nods.

"We'll do this again in a couple days and then I would say three times a week until you're pregnant."

"Okay," I say knowing I didn't really have any say. He covers himself with the towel and he gives me a small smile.

"Was it horrible?"

"No," I say with a small laugh.

"Good, I'm going to go shower quick."

"Okay, do you need anything?" I ask as I go to sit up.

"You need to stay where you are. I'll bring you a drink when I'm done," he says as he covers me up

with the blankets and he wraps the towel around his waist.

I take a deep breath and rub my face with my hands lying where he put me. I'm even more tired than I was before. I close my eyes for what feels like a second when I hear Edward's voice. I open my eyes to see a freshly showered Edward with a glass of water in his hand.

"Can I sit up?"

"Yes, but put this between your legs," he says handing me a towel. I do as he says and I pull the pillow away as I sit up.

"What's the point of the pillow?" I ask taking the cup. He sighs as he gets into bed with me.

"It helps the flow of the semen," he tells me as I sip my drink. I remember learning about it.

"I'm so tired," I say as I lay back down.

"Sleep, I know I'm going to," he says with a yawn. "Good night, Isabella."

"Good night, Edward," I say as I turn to my side facing away from him.

~WAW~

The next morning I wake with my upper half uncovered and my face in Edward's neck. I carefully pulled away tip toeing to the bathroom. When I pee it burns a little, but other than that I feel fine. I take a quick body shower to wake myself up more. Edward was still asleep when I left the room. I found minimal food in the house. In a box marked kitchen, I find a loaf of bread, peanut butter, coffee, and a coffee pot. I start the coffee and make some toast. As I eat I take the time to look around. Each room had the right labeled boxes in them. When I get back to the kitchen, I unpack a box to see what we were given and I knew I had my work cut out for me. I knew it was going to take me all day to get the apartment in order. I was hoping I could make the place livable, before going to school the next day. As I emptied the boxes, I break them down. I have a pile of them in the bedroom that I need to bring out too. Once my breakfast is done, I start to get the kitchen in order. The kitchen is really small and I'm thankful there is a food pantry. I try to be as quiet as I can, so I don't wake Edward, but as soon as I unpack the last box, I hear him walk into the room.

"Morning," I say as he sits at the small table. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Black," he says scratching his jaw.

"We have some bread and peanut butter, would you like some toast?"

"That's fine," he says as I set his coffee in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," I tell him as I make his breakfast.

"Make a list of the things you need and we'll go to the store later on," he says. I smile knowing I have already started one.

"Anything else?" I ask setting his breakfast down.

"No," he says as I go back to my task at hand.

I feel like I have gotten nothing done when Edward is done with his breakfast and is off doing something. I keep cleaning and putting things where they belong and clean the breakfast mess, but before I can finish, Edward is next to me wanting more coffee. I fill his cup and he looks around checking on my progress.

"Living room next and I'll set up the office," he says as I nod.

"Where's the office?"

"It's just a little nook off the living room, but you have to respect my privacy," he says as I nod.

Without another word he walks away. I had a feeling my Sunday conversations with my mother were going to be lengthy ones.

* * *

Hey everyone! A few people have asked if they belong to the gypsy community and the answer is no although it is very similar and I have never heard of it lol. Many of you have asked for epov, but I'm not sure if I have written one or if I will, but I will let you know. Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I'm glad you are all liking this story and it is helping me write the ending! Maybe I should post a couple more started stories to get the inspiration to finish them lol!

Of course thanks to my girls for the love and help they give me!

Remember I am not promising updates next week for the fact that my week is so busy! I think this is the busiest week of the summer for me. Between doctor appointments tux fitting and a wedding that my husband and I both are in, I may even more insane than what I am by the end of it!


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon, I get all the boxes unpacked, but only half of it put away. I really couldn't believe the amount of stuff we were given. Some of it though, I really didn't find much use for. We had a love seat that I moved three times, before settling it on the back wall. I plop down on the little couch and take a breather.

"This is harder than they make it out to be," I say with a sigh.

"It can't be that bad," he says as if he really isn't listening to me.

"Where do I put all the boxes?"

"By the door and I'll take care of them." So that is what I do. I break down boxes and gather all the others setting them by the door. "Get ready to go," he says out of the blue. I really wasn't done, but I could use the break.

Before I know it, we're at the store. Edward is pushing the cart looking bored and every time I ask if he likes something he says yes. I ask if there is something he doesn't like and he says no. I talk to him and he just hums, nods, or sighs. I feel like I'm annoying him, but I knew I wasn't going to deal well with so much quiet. I figure people would probably just think I'm crazy for talking to myself all the time, because I had a feeling I was going to be the only one talking.

Once we are home I head to the kitchen and he goes to his desk. I stay in the kitchen and make us dinner. I don't make anything great, but it will do. I'm starving by the time I have the table set and plates made. I probably should've eaten lunch. I tell Edward dinner is done and I sit after he has everything he wants. I really want to talk, but I know neither of us will have anything to talk about.

"I will be out of the house by six-thirty, so when do you want to get up?" he asks as we eat.

"Five should work. How am I getting to school?" I ask.

"The bus and it gets here at seven-thirty," he says as I nod. "It will be better as well if you always come right home from school."

"Yes, Sir," I say. For me that was the plan anyway. "When do you want dinner done?"

"By seven," he says. That time really will work out the best. I know I can get everything I need to get done, before he gets home.

After dinner I clean and he goes back to his desk. I know better than to question him, but I am nosy as to what he has been doing all day. Once the nightly cleaning is done, I work on the other room just making sure everything is where it should be. After asking him if he needs anything, I get him a drink before heading to our room for the night. I'm tired and I want a good night sleep. The only thing I'm nervous about is going to school with boys. I've only ever been in class with girls. I wonder if the founding families did this on purpose to test us.

I take a shower and blow-dry my hair, before getting night clothes on and getting into bed. I set the alarm clock for me and lay down. I toss and turn. I thought I was tired, but as soon as my body relaxes, I feel wide awake. I grab a book and read as I lay back down.

~WAW~

My whole body flinches when the alarm clock goes off. I don't remember falling asleep. I stretch my arms out and all I feel is hot skin. I pull away and see that Edward is on his side. I was on my side as well with my cheek pressed against his back and my hand was on his butt. When I sit up and move away, I hear Edward sigh in relief and roll to his back.

"I'm pretty sure you're the worst person to sleep with," he says with a scowl on his face.

"I'm so sorry," I tell him. I sit on the bed for a minute, so I can wake up. I find the book I was reading lying face down on the end stand. I pick at my eyes and lay my head against the headboard; it was too early. I flinch awake when Edward flops to his stomach.

"I'll be in the kitchen at six," he says. I look at the clock to see thirty minutes have passed.

I get out of bed and throw my hair up before heading to the bathroom. I still don't feel awake by the time I get to the kitchen. I make the coffee and then start with breakfast. I make him two over easy eggs and toast. I set his plate on the table along with his coffee just as he walks in looking very handsome. He has black pants on with a white button up shirt and tie.

My mother once told me that coffee would be my friend once I was married and I was starting to understand. I make myself a cup with sugar and milk and refill his cup before sitting with my husband at the table. I bring my knees to my chest while he eats.

"Do I need to make you lunch or something?" I ask.

"Not today, but probably tomorrow," he says. I look at his cup and see he is low on coffee. I get up and pour him more. "You seem very annoyed."

"I hate getting up before I'm ready. Five is way to freaking early," I tell him sipping my coffee.

"Freaking?" he repeats.

"Yup," I say not really caring. I knew it wasn't an appropriate word, but that was how I felt.

"What would your father say if he heard you say something like that?"

"He'd agree," I say closing my eyes and rolling them.

"I see," he says shaking his head at me. "School starts the same time here as it does at home."

"Okay," I say with a yawn.

"When did you get up for school at home?"

"Seven…"

"Really?"

"Yup, I get up, get dressed, bush my hair and teeth, and I'm out the door," I tell him knowing this is going to be an adjustment for me.

"This is your life now, Isabella, you need to get used to it," he says sounding more annoyed.

"I will," I tell him as I sip my coffee. "Do you want coffee to take with you?"

"Yes," he says as he stands from the table. He walks out of the room and I take his dirty dishes and his empty cup to the kitchen. I pour him coffee in a travel mug and head out to the door to give it to him.

"Have a good day," I tell him as he puts his coat on.

"You too, I'll see you tonight," he says placing a quick kiss to my lips before he's out the door.

I do find it weird that I'm able to take my time getting ready and I even eat some toast before heading out to catch the bus. As I sit on the porch, I see a few boys walk down the street. Edward didn't say anything about having to go to the corner. I stand thankful that it isn't raining and head down the walk way. I see this really scary looking girl walking up the street. I know it's a safer to ask a girl, but now I'm thinking I should have went and asked the boys.

"Excuse me," I say as she walks my way. "Do we go up there to catch the bus to the high school?" After I ask the question, I realize how stupid I sounded.

"Yeah, this is obviously your first day?" she asks as I nod. "I'm Alice and yeah that's where we get picked up and dropped off."

"I'm Bella," I say to the odd girl. She has short spikey black hair with really dark eye makeup. Her pants and shirt are even black.

"Where did you move from?" she asks as we walk.

"Forks," I say as she nods.

"Is that in Washington?"

"It is," I say as she nods again. "Not many people know of that town."

"No shit," she says with a laugh. "Why did you move here?"

"I just got married so we are having a year away from home to see if we can make it with just the two of us," I tell her as she looks at me weird.

"Um… okay," she says shaking her head. "I'm not telling you what to do, but I wouldn't go around telling everyone that."

"Oh, okay… why?"

"If you want to have a year of hell, and people picking on you, then by all means, tell everyone," she says as I grow nervous. "People are assholes." I nod as I pull my sleeve over my rings.

"Um… would you mind showing me where the office is when we get to school?" I ask once we're at the bus stop.

"Sure," she says fiddling on a phone. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I tell her as she looks me up and down.

"Yeah, keep your life story to yourself," she says with another shake of her head.

"What's the big deal?" I ask as she stares at me.

"Well, if you would've told a loud mouth bitch, everyone would know your business and hound you. If that's what you want then have at it," she says waving her hand in my face. "Have you ever gone to public school before?"

"Kind of, but it was an all girls' school," I tell her as she gives me a knowing nod.

"I'm just trying to give you some sound advice. If you don't want people playing twenty questions with you, and talking about you, keep your life to yourself," she says as I bite my lips. I wasn't nervous until now.

* * *

Yay I found a minute to update. I know a lot of you have been asking about the community and more will be coming out very soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I have come to find out that I'm not a fan of school. The work isn't hard at all and I already know most of it, but the people in the school are so strange. I saw a fist fight, the kids use curse words like it's normal, and there were boys and girls kissing like it was no big deal. If it wasn't for Alice, who helped and befriended me, I wouldn't want to come back. People seem to stay away from her and if they come close, they call her a freak. At first I was so upset, but then she called them something more offensive. I kind of understood why she said not to talk about my life. I knew after one day of school, I'd do anything to go back home.

"I'm going to go home and change. Do you mind if I come back over?" she asks as we get off the bus.

"No, I don't mind. We can do homework!" I say with a smile as she laughs at me.

"Sure, sounds like fun," she says as I look at her funny. "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. You're just so different from anyone I have ever met."

"Oh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask as she laughs again.

"I don't know yet," she says making me laugh. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

See, she was nice, different, but nice. I hurry into the apartment and take care of my shoes and coat before heading for the kitchen. I pull the pork out of the fridge to make sure it's thawed all the way. It's too quiet in the house, so I go and turn on the TV to the music station for some background noise.

I sit on the couch and look through my planner to see that I really didn't have much homework at all. I knew it would take no time to finish twenty math problems. I didn't even need to do the reading for English, because I have already read the book. Although, I may read it again if I get bored at night, which I think will happen. I hear Alice knock on the door and I'm excited to have some company. I jump up and when I get to the door I don't know the person standing on the other side. I should have looked first.

"Can I help you?" I ask as the girl laughs.

"It's me, Bella," she says as my mouth drops open.

"Alice?" I ask. She looks so different. She has long light brown hair, blue jeans, and a white shirt on.

"You look so…" I say trailing off. I didn't want to offend her.

"No worries. I dress the way I do to piss my father off," she says walking in. I'm shocked at the way she looks. We sit on the couch and I work on my homework as she looks around the living room.

"What's this?" she asks pointing to two pendants.

"Edward and I were each given one as a wedding present."

"What is it though?"

"Our community crest. When you are married you become a member and when we go back, we will give that to them as a sign of our faithfulness," I tell her as she nods.

"Were you raised in a cult?"

"No, nothing like that," I say with a laugh.

"Oh, so you've known Edward your whole life?"

"No, we just met on Saturday," I tell her as her mouth drops open. She flops next to me and waves her hand in the air. "What?"

"I want to know more and I swear I won't tell anyone anything we talk about," she says as I smile.

"I don't know what to tell you," I say as she sighs.

"I know you are seventeen and married to a man you didn't know until your wedding day. I know you went to an all girls' school and I know you are going back home after a year," she says as I nod. "Why do you have to stay away?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I thought at first it was to give the married couple time alone, but I'm thinking it's more of a test," I tell her as she agrees. "If we can make it in the outside world for one year, we can go back home. If for some reason we don't make it, we can't go back until we find someone willing to join our way of life."

"That's fucked!" she says loudly. "Do you have parents?"

"I do," I say with a laugh. "I get to talk to them every Sunday."

"That's it?"

"Yeah…" I say sadly. It's one of the things I don't like. "I miss them already. I've never been away from home before."

"Wow, this is all crazy," she says shaking her head. "Did you have any say in who you were marrying?"

"No."

"What if he treats you badly?" she asks, but all I do is shrug.

"There's no abuse in our community. If someone is abused, the abuser gets done to them what they did to the other person or worse," I tell her as she smiles.

"Okay, that's pretty cool. Does the whole town come to watch?" Her tone is almost as if she is mocking my life.

"Sometimes, depends on the infraction," I tell her as she nods.

"What have you seen?"

"I watched three men beat one man because he backhanded his wife. It was really scary," I say shivering at the memory. "Some things women and children can't go to."

"Like if someone is raped?" she asks as I tilt my head to the side. "Oh my god, you don't know what rape is?!"

"No, I've never heard that term before."

"Jesus Christ," she says placing her hand over her heart. "Rape is when someone is forced to have sex."

"Oh yeah, I know what that is, but I've never heard it called that," I say as she lets out a breath.

"What do you call it?"

"Depredation," I tell her as she nods.

"So what do you think of Edward so far?" she asks as I shrug.

"He's really quiet and not much of a conversationalist, but he's nice and all," I tell her as she stares at me.

"I don't think I could ever do it. Marry someone without love or freaking knowledge of them. You don't see that every day," she says with a small laugh. "You're okay with everything?"

"Yeah, I've known this was coming for years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they don't just walk into your room and make you marry someone. I was told Edward's name a week before. Usually you get two weeks, but he needed to start his job today," I tell her as she nods.

For an hour she asks the most common questions and sometimes she looks dumbfounded by my answers. I like that she wants to get to know me and I'm letting her have her day, because I plan on asking the questions next time. A little after five she stands to leave; she tells me she has to be home for dinner. It really works out for the fact that I didn't have to ask her to leave. I know Edward said I could have friends, but I wasn't sure how he would react with her being in the house. I couldn't really read him.

"I get my car back next week, if you want to ride with me," she offers as I smile.

"I would love to, but let me check with Edward first," I tell her as she nods.

We say our final goodbyes and I go and finish the homework I didn't touch. I'm done quickly and I sit and watch TV for a few minutes. At six, I head to the kitchen and start dinner. I turn the TV up so I can hear the music and I giggle at myself as I dance around the kitchen. Just as I set Edward's plate on the table, I jump in fright when the music is cut off.

Okay, so you got to read some more of Bella's life. What questions would you ask her? This story isn't based on any factual religion or anything like that. So, if you have a question you would like answered let me know and I'll it in.


	7. Chapter 7

I have gone through all the reviews twice and there are some questions I can't answer, but I will do my best with the ones I can.

-They will stay together and there will be no break up. This will be a hea.

-Edward is 28 and a doctor.

-Bella is 17 and in her last year of high school.

-More will come out as we go along as far as Alice goes.

-As of now I haven't written a epov.

-Will Edward loosen up? A little.

-Arranged marriage. This is thought of by the founding family. Marcus is the leader and Aro is his son who will take over leading the community. They match people up acording to what they believe will be a good match. The community is old fashion and girls used to marry a lot younger, so that I how I came up with that.

-Edward and Bella will become close, but it will take a little bit to get there.

I hope this answered some of your questions. If not keep asking and I will answer what I can or pm me.

* * *

"We have neighbors, Isabella," Edward says making his presences known.

"It wasn't that loud and you scared me," I tell him holding my chest.

"Don't argue with me and I don't want to come home to that again," he says as I nod.

"I'm sorry, dinner's done," I say as he nods at me. He takes his stuff to the living room, and I'm making my plate when he comes into the kitchen to wash his hands. I really don't know what to say to him now. I take my plate to the table and then get drinks before sitting with my husband who is already eating.

"How was your first day?" he asks as he eats.

"Very strange. Things are so different here," I tell him as he nods.

"Thing are very different, but I think it shows us how good we have it at home," he says. I would have to agree with him. "Make any friends?"

"I did," I say with a smile. "Her name is Alice and she's so different, but nice all the same. She drives to school and she gets her car back next week, so would it be okay if I rode with her?"

"I don't know, Isabella," he says shaking his head no.

"The bus is scary. These people yell and scream at each other. I even saw a fight today. I didn't see one person that didn't swear and these kids stick their tongues down each other's throats like it means nothing. Honestly, I don't like the school here," I tell him looking to my lap. "I'll do whatever you want. I won't argue."

"Why do you have to wait till next week?" he asks. I'm happy he's at least going to talk to me about it.

"I never asked. She just said that she was getting her car back next week," I tell him making a mental note at ask her tomorrow about it.

"Fine, we will try it, but if it becomes a problem, then it will end," he says as I smile. I put my hand in his giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you," I tell him as he sighs. I pull my hand away when he doesn't say anything. "How was your first day?"

"Fine," he says.

"You said we could talk over dinner," I tell him as he puts more food in his mouth.

"I can't talk about my work."

"Okay, I understand that, but what can we talk about then?"

"I don't know," he says as I start to feel sad. "I'll take more milk, please." With a sigh, I get up picking up my finished plate and taking it to the sink, before I get the milk. I pour him a glass and take it back to the fridge. I sit quietly at the table and wait for him to finish eating. He doesn't make any type of conversation, and neither do I.

When he's done eating, he goes to do whatever and I clean the kitchen. When I'm done, I stick my head in the living room to see he's sitting at the desk with a stack of papers. I had a feeling he was going to be there for a while. I ask him if he needs anything and when he says no, I go to our room. I get my things ready for tomorrow and I fix his socks. I pick up our room a little, but I just want to relax, so I fill the tub so I can soak. I'm shocked Edward just walks into the bathroom. He shakes his head when I sit up and bring my knees to my chest covering myself. My eyes go wide when he uses the toilet. I'm honestly in shock, but what really gets me is when he gets in the tub with me. I move forward making room for him and when he settles he sighs.

"Lean against my chest," he says lightly pulling on my arms. I move back carefully, so I don't slosh the water. As I lay my head on his chest, he puts his hands on my stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm not any good at this whole husband thing."

"You said we would both be learning," I say as I pick at my fingers.

"I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm trying. I'm not a huge fan of the way our families do marriage," he says.

"Okay, what don't you like about it?" I ask hoping to keep him talking.

"I think we need to get to know one another. I'm not a fan of the age difference. I feel like we'll have nothing in common. Most of the couples I know don't have any common interests. I just wish the founding family would allow us to get to know each other first," he tells me as I sigh.

"I guess I don't know any better," I say sadly. "I like all kinds of music, because my parents liked different kinds. I'm used to watching sports, and I understand football pretty well. I like Nascar too. I like pretty much any kind of sitcom, so I know there won't be anything I don't like that you may watch. I like to joke and laugh and before my older brother left, he taught me how to arm wrestle. He probably taught me things he shouldn't have, but I loved the time he spent with me."

"What else did he teach you?" he asks.

"How to burp really loud, armpit farts, knock-knock jokes, and he taught me how to throw a punch," I tell him as he chuckles.

"I don't even know how to do an armpit fart," he says making me laugh.

"I can teach you," I tell him as my fingers dance over his arms. "I think I was raised a little differently than most kids back home. We were taught that there was a place and time for things. My parents didn't care if we messed around the house or slept in. On the weekends we were allowed to sit around and watch TV all day. I know what needs to be done, but if you ever need something extra just tell me."

"I will," he says as his fingers run across my stomach. "I was never allowed to watch TV or listen to music with lyrics. I'm not good with noise for the fact that I didn't grow up with it. When I left for college, I was too uptight to hang out with other guys my age. I wasn't there to party; I was there for an education. Just like you, I have been through many classes on how to be a husband."

"Cool," I say looking up at him. "I'll teach you to laugh and I'll show you some funny shows when you have time."

"I'll make time for you," he says as he kisses me. "For now though, things for me will be a little busy until I get into the swing of things."

"I understand," I say as I lift up to kiss his neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as his fingers danced at the top of my private.

"I'm good," I whisper as one of his fingers touch me. My whole body tenses as he rubbed that one spot that makes me moan and feel really good. "I like that."

"I know," he says in my ear. "Let's go to bed."

We get out of the tub and after we are dried, he takes my hand leading me to bed. When he turns me around, I place my hands on his chest and he kisses me. The kids at school don't understand how personal kissing is. I have loved every kiss we have shared. Edward bunches my hair in his hand, tilting my head back as he kisses my neck. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing, because his hands make me feel like I'm on fire. I like to run my fingers through his hair and he seems to like it too. As we kiss, his thumbs make small circles on my stomach and hips, before one of them rub that spot between my legs. I let out this whimper noise and he smiles over my lips.

"Lay down," he says softly. I do and the way he lays on top of me makes me feel so safe. He nudges my legs apart with his and his thick member rubs me. I feel the wetness from between my folds and I moan when he hits the right spot. "This should feel a lot better this time."

"It already does," I tell him.

As he pushes into me, I gasp at the full feeling and I grip his forearms, but he shakes them off so he can hold my hands. As he moves more, he put his forehead on mine and kisses me. His breath fans across my face and I kiss him. I feel like I can't get enough of him. He presses his lips hard against mine and his hands move from my hands to my hips as he pulls me closer to him. My back arches as my hips move and I feel my insides clench. He rubs my favorite spot and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Edward…I feel…something," I pant not able to catch my breath.

"Oh, Isabella," he groans as he pumps faster. I try to close my legs, but he holds them open. My stomach tightens and Edward moans loudly and he pushes in three times hard. My legs shake as he lays his head between my breasts.

"That was different," I say as I breathe heavy.

"That was fantastic," he says as I feel his hot breath on my stomach. "Okay," he says blowing out a big breath. He lifts my hips like before and my eye lids feel so heavy. I'm ready for sleep and he's making me stay elevated.

"I'm really tired," I tell him as he comes back in with a towel.

"I know," he says with a smile. He wipes me clean and I take the towel and sit up when he tells me to. I drink a half a glass of water and pass out.

* * *

Do you like the softer Edward? I'll update again soon!

While you are waiting check out the story under jessandtat. We posted a new story for our fav girl Nikki!


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the alarm clock goes off, I jump out of my skin. I reach over Edward and hit the snooze button that is set for thirty minutes. Edward is face down on the bed with the pillow over his head. I wonder if I snore. I get out of bed easier than yesterday and start my day. I throw on an oversized t-shirt and head downstairs. I make pancakes and coffee for breakfast. Just as I start to set the table, Edward comes in looking mad. He goes to the freezer and grabs a bag of peas. When he turns to look at me, my eyes go wide.

"What happened to you?" I ask as I rush to him. His lip is split open and swollen.

"You punched me in the mouth in your sleep. We have to figure something out, because I'm so God damn tired," he says as I cover my mouth.

"I'm, so, so sorry," I tell him as I hold the peas to his face. "I don't know what to do. I've never slept with anyone before."

"I think I have to touch you all night. As soon as I move, you freak. Do you have nightmares or something?" he asks as I shrug.

"I've been sleeping like the dead I thought," I say as he moves my hand away.

"I can't wait for Sunday so I can talk to my dad," he says walking away from me.

"I'm sorry," I tell him feeling horrible.

"I need coffee," he says waving me off. "Laundry needs to get done. I got blood on our sheet."

"I'll start it as soon as I get home," I say as I sip my own coffee. I do my wifely duties and he seems pleased enough. When he's ready to go, I walk him to the door. "Have a good day," I say, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"You too, and I'll see you tonight," he says before he is out the door.

~WAW~

"How's your day going?" I ask Alice as we sit together at lunch.

"Fine," she says fixing her purple wig. She really is the strangest girl I have ever met.

"Edward said I can ride with you to and from school," I tell her as she smiles.

"Great," she says with a big smile. "I can't wait to get my car back. My dad can be such an asshole." I gasp at the way she talks about her father. "He took it away thinking I'd actually stay home."

"So he took it away because you were gone all time?"

"Yeah, kind of. I was late and he got pissed. If Edward said no would you still ride with me?" she asks as I shook my head no. "Why? He's not your boss."

"He kind of is," I say as she laughs. "Plus he's mad at me, so I really need to follow what he says."

"Why's he mad?"

"He says I'm horrible to sleep with," I tell her as she gasps. "What?"

"That's an awful thing for him to tell you."

"Why? Alice, I busted his lip open," I tell her feeling all my guilt come back. She stares at me for a minute and then busts out in laughter.

"You mean when you are sleeping," she says as if she just understands. "I thought you meant sex."

"Oh no, that seems to be working out," I say remembering the great night we had. "I think I move a lot in my sleep and I don't even know it. I've never shared a bed with anyone before."

"I doubt there is anything you can do about that. Maybe if he cuddled you?" she asks as I shrug.

"I don't know, but I feel so bad and I know he's tired," I tell her with a sigh. She laughs again, but I don't see the humor.

"I'm coming over tonight," she tells me.

"Cool," I tell her. "I have to do a load of laundry and clean."

"Your place was spotless yesterday," she says as I nod.

"I've gotta clean every day."

"Why?"

"Edward will notice if I don't."

"Doubt it," she says as I roll my eyes.

Today feels different with Alice. I don't see her much after lunch and we sit together on the bus. This boy Tyler asked if I wanted to go out sometime. He called me a bitch when I said no. I had never been called such a name and it really hurt my feelings. As soon as I'm inside, Alice follows me as I start the chores that need to be done.

"Damn, you must have gotten him good," she says when she sees the blood on the sheet. I pick up the clothes that were on the floor and I head to the kitchen where the washer and dryer are. I start a load of laundry and I quickly do up the dishes and sweep. Alice sits on the couch when I vacuum. When I'm done, I go back to the kitchen to make sure everything is ready for dinner. Just as I sit on the couch to start my homework, the phone rings for the first time and I jump out of my skin.

"Cullen residence," I say in greeting.

"Hi, Isabella," the voice says. "I'll be about thirty minutes late." It's Edward. I wasn't sure who else would call me.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. How's your lip? I've thought about it all day," I say as he sighs.

"I'm fine and it has barely bothered me," he tells me. "We will work out something."

"I'll sleep on the couch if I need to," I tell him as he sighs again.

"You know you can't," he says.

"I know, but I want you to be able to sleep."

"Enough," he says loudly and I pull the phone away from my ear. I see Alice chuckle. "We'll talk about it later. I need to go."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Sir."

"Goodbye," he says as he hangs up.

"What, no I love you?" Alice asks as I sigh.

"We haven't even known each other a week," I say feeling a little annoyed. "He said he could see himself loving me, so I'll just have to wait and see."

"You know this all sounds crazy to me," she says shaking her head. "Why can't you sleep on the couch?"

"Please don't mock me. If you can't share a bed with your husband, you're not worthy enough to have one."

"I honestly didn't mean to mock you, it's just weird to me," she says as I sigh. "I don't mean to pick and I'm here if you need to talk about anything. Maybe Edward can just lie on top of you," she says making another joke.

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot to me. Your sense of humor is confusing to me sometimes," I tell her as she laughs.

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret, I find almost everything funny," she says making me laugh.

We talk while I do my homework and like clockwork, she leaves a little after five. We had the music on and I turn it up a little. I keep a close eye on the clock so I know to turn it down before Edward gets home. As I'm cooking, I lose track of the time and before I know it, the TV is shut off.

"Crap," I say out loud knowing my husband is not going to be happy.

"Do we need to have this conversation again?" he asks as I hang my head.

"No, Sir."

"I don't care if you listen to music, but if you can hear it in here, it's too loud. Do you understand me?" he asks as I swallow thickly.

"Yes, Sir."

"Are we going to have this talk again?"

"No, Sir," I say as I choke back the tears. Wives didn't cry. "How was your day?"

"Long, is dinner done?"

"Yes, I was making your plate when you came in," I tell him as I go back to what I was doing. By the time he's at the table, so is his food and drink.

I sit and eat with him and we don't talk to each other. There really isn't anything to say, I guess. I know he's mad at me and I know I'll just go to our room while he works. When he's done eating he leaves the table and I finish my plate before cleaning.

* * *

See you in a few days!


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you need anything?" I ask from the doorway of the living room.

"No and you're not going to hide in our room either," he tells me as I sigh.

"I need to make the bed," I tell him.

"Make it and then come hang out in here," he says pointing to the couch.

"Yes, Sir," I say in a bored tone. I take my time making the bed and changing into pajamas. I grab my book and head for the living room. I curl up on the couch and read in the complete quiet. I'm starting to really hate the quiet. I read for a while and just as I can't take any more silence, the phone rings making me jump out of my skin.

"Cullen residence," Edward says in a really sexy sounding voice. "May I ask who's calling?" he asks as I turn to look at him. "It's Alice."

"Hello?" I ask not knowing how she got our number.

"Oh my god! Guess what?" she asks as I giggle.

"What?"

"My dad gave me back my car. I'll pick you up in the morning at seven thirty or a little after," she says with so much excitement.

"Okay, that'll work, but how did you manage to get it back?" I ask as Edward sighs.

"I gave my dad a hug and told him my life didn't suck as bad as I thought it did," she says as we laugh. "I think you're a good influence on me."

"You're too funny," I tell her with another laugh. "How did you get this number?"

"Oh, I called my cell when you were changing over the laundry."

"Makes sense," I said as we laugh again and Edward clears his throat. "I've gotta go."

"You're not allowed to talk on the phone?" she asks with disgust in her voice.

"I guess not," I say with a sad sigh. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah and tell that husband of yours he's a dick."

"Ha, yeah, I'll be sure to do that," I say with another laugh.

I hand the phone back to Edward and he kind of glares at me. He doesn't say anything to me, but the way he put the phone down I can tell he is upset. I'm learning that I'm probably going to make him madder before I figured this out. I was also thinking that the classes really didn't help much. I knew every man was different in one way or another, but I wish there was some insight, so I knew kind of what I was doing.

"What did she need?" he asks, shutting off his lamp.

"She's driving tomorrow. She was letting me know when to be ready," I tell him as he sits next to me.

"She seems a little rude."

"Everyone around here seems a little rude," I say as he chuckles.

"The house looks nice."

"Thanks." I knew he would notice. I had a feeling he was a nitpicker. "It's getting late," I tell him seeing it's almost nine thirty at night.

"I know, there isn't enough time in the day," he says as I agree. "I need to shower and you need to stay awake until I'm done."

"I can do that," I tell him as he locks the door.

We head to our room and I get into bed as he heads to the bathroom. I turn on the small TV and flip through the channels. I miss watching TV with my parents. I miss everything about home. When I see the Golden Girls, I stop because that is the funniest show ever. When I get old I want to be like them. I sympathize with Rose, because I feel like her sometimes. I feel like everyone laughs at me when I'm not paying attention. Edward lies next to me and we finish the episode that's on. I like when he laughs, it doesn't happen often.

"That show was funny," he says as I agree.

"How are we doing this?" I asked sitting crossed leg on the bed.

"How do you like to fall asleep?" he asks.

"I can sleep any way I think," I say as he chuckles.

"Fine, lay on your side facing away from me," he says as I move. He presses my back to his chest and we both adjust our pillows. "Comfortable?"

"I am, you?"

"Yes, good night, Isabella."

"Good night," I say kissing his arm across my chest and he kisses the top of my head.

The next day starts better. I didn't injure Edward in my sleep, but he said we wrestled a couple times. He didn't seem to be as tired, so I was positive we were going to work this out. When he left for work, he even gave me a tongue kiss and then he kissed my forehead giving me a cold chill. He was definitely in a better mood.

Riding with Alice was way better than the bus. She was even dressed more normal today. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun with her dark makeup and clothes on. She was so pretty and I didn't understand why she hid such beauty.

The whole day was one of the best. Alice and I hung out after school and I even kept the music down. I was going to ask Edward if there was a way we could get a small radio for the kitchen. Dinner was done and on the table when he got home. We ate and I talked about my day. He didn't give much input, but that didn't shock me.

I watched TV in the living room while he did his thing and we went to bed together. We had sex and it was getting better and better every time. We kissed and he touched me all over. He even sucked on my nipples and I had, what I now know, were two orgasms. My teacher said that they happen, but not often. I think her husband didn't know what he was doing, because I could see many more in my future. When we were ready to sleep, Edward had me lay facing him and he wrapped both his arms around me. I know I slept like a baby.

The next morning when we woke up he said his shin hurt. By dinner time he had a bruise, so we are assuming I kicked him at some point in the night. Alice didn't hangout after school, so I gave the house a good cleaning and it was the first thing Edward complimented when he got home. He said if I just listened as well as I cooked and cleaned we would have no problems. I thought I was a good listener, but he thought I could do better and I was trying. We even had sex and it was the first time we did it two nights in a row. I think he was hoping I would be pregnant, but I knew my period was coming.

The next day, sure enough, I got my period. I told him and he just kissed me telling me that we would keep trying. The whole day went really well and Alice and I hung out listening to music. We talked about our favorite things and I was jealous that this was something Edward and I hadn't really done. We have talked a little, but nothing like Alice and I were doing. She said she was going to bring over some CDS, so I could listen to her favorite band. She was appalled that I didn't know who Pink was.

Edward had to work every other weekend, but that didn't start til next week. When he got home, we have dinner and I fall asleep on the couch. I wake up in our bed and Edward is just about lying completely on top of me. He says I had a rough night. Saturday was pretty cool for the fact that we spend time together, but when there was down time, there isn't much talking. I'm not sure how long I could go with no talking.

All Sunday morning I'm talking up a storm. Edward is just doing his thing and I'm just talking away. At noon he picks up the phone and I sit on the arm of the couch to wait 'til he is done. I was in the middle of telling him a story, so I wanted to finish.

"Swan residence, please," Edward says as I jump to my feet. I'm so happy that I get to talk to my parents. "This is Edward Cullen," he tells dispatch. Dispatch was used to monitor all calls from the outside, to make sure no one was causing trouble. It is one of the perks to living in the community. Edward smiles at me as he hands me the phone.

"If I was bugging you that much, all you had to do was say something," I say to him as I put the phone to my ear.

"You weren't bugging me, but you're being very chatty today," he says as I let myself fall over the side of the couch.

"Swan residence."

"Hello, Mother," I say as she laughs.

"Hey, Baby. How are you?" she asks sweetly.

"Lonely," I say as she sighs. "I miss you guys like crazy."

"We miss you too. It's so quiet around here without you."

"Yeah, well, it's really quiet here, with me here," I tell her as she laughs loudly.

"I find that so hard to believe," she says with another laugh. "Is he good to you?"

"Yes," I tell her as she takes a deep breath. "Tell me everything that has been going on."

We talk for two hours and it just makes me miss home even more. I even got to talk to my dad. They were my motivation to get back home. I knew this year was going to go so slow. Edward knows I'm sad, because I'm very quiet after. He asks me if I'm going to finish my story from earlier, but it just doesn't seem important anymore. I do find it sweet that we sit together on the couch and he lets me cuddle into his side as we watch TV. That one little thing does make me feel better.

The next week passes in the same manner. Edward and I are getting there with our sleeping arrangements. Only once did he say something about how horrible it was to sleep at night, so I take that as making progress. Alice and I are still hanging out after school and she is introducing to me music I have never heard before. I find that I really love Pink and Alice shows me how to dance. It really isn't dancing though, we just jump up and down twirling in circles. I'm not going to lie, it is kind of fun. I'm even finding myself telling Alice more and more about my life and I really like having someone to talk to.

* * *

Filler chapter, but you get to see them move forward. Update again later in the week.


	10. Chapter 10

When I tell Alice Edward is working on Saturday, she says she will be over bright and early. I don't like the whole weekend thing. I hate getting up early, but I know what I need to do. Once he is out the door, I lay on the couch until Alice shows up. I'm honestly surprised that she is here by eight. I'm grateful that I am able to sleep a little more.

We sit in the living room drinking coffee, when she gets up to put in a mix CD she made for me. She remembered all the songs I said I really like and put them all on one disk. It is easy with Alice and she fills the lonely void I fell. Edward only has to work 'til noon, so at eleven thirty, I turn the music down and Alice calls me a buzz killer. She makes me laugh.

"Come on, Bella, this is your all-time favorite," Alice says turning up 'Raise your glass'. I smile joining in with her silly dancing. The music is louder than I know I should have it, but I just love the song. We dance and sing loudly around the living room and all of a sudden the music is off. My whole body freezes.

"What the..." Alice says trailing off. "Oh, hey," she says, when she sees Edward standing behind her.

"Your friend needs to leave," he says to me as I nod. He walks out of the living room and Alice giggles.

"I'll see you Monday," I tell her trying to rush her out of the house.

"Okay... this is kind of stupid," she says as I shrug my shoulders. "Don't let him be too mean. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Okay," I say hoping she will just go.

"I mean it," she says as I hold the door open for her.

"I know you do," I say softly hoping to pacify her. As soon as she is out the door, I take a deep breath before I start to avoid my very upset husband. I knew better... I just knew better and there was no excuse. I go to the kitchen, but before I can start to clean, Edward walks in looking so angry.

"Isabella, what have I said about the music?" he asks as I look at my toes. "What did I say?" he asks again when I don't speak.

"Not to have it up loud," I say trying to clear the lump out of my throat.

"But yet I come home to fine the music the loudest it has been, with both of you being loud on top of it? This is uncalled for," he says as I try to sniffle away my tears. "Are you crying?" he asks in disgust.

"I'm trying not to," I croak as tears fall down my face. "I'm sorry." I start to cry and I cover my face with my hands.

"Are you crying because you got caught?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"I know I messed up," I tell him as I try to clear away the tears. "I'm sorry Edward, I really am."

"I don't like standing here having to scold my wife, because she can't listen!" he says with a little raise to his voice. "Have you done anything else today or have you just played with your friend?" he asks. I say nothing at all for the fact I know he knows the answer. "She is not to come over here anymore, do you understand me?"

"Edward, she's the only..."

"She's not to come over anymore," he says interrupting me. I stand there for a minute biting my lip as tears slip down my face. "Isabella, I don't know how this is going to work if you can't listen. I say no loud music, but I come home and it's louder than before, and you haven't done a thing all day! I have never had to speak to you about the cleaning, because you have done a great job, but coming home to you messing around is uncalled for."

"I'm sorry, but please let her come over."

"No, she is not to be here," he says again more stern than he said it the first time. "Do you understand what I'm saying or is this how it's going to be?"

"I understand," I say knowing I can't argue even though I already did. "I'm sorry for arguing."

"You have to start listening," he says with one of his famous sighs. "I don't like coming home and having to be the bad guy."

"I understand."

"Don't make me treat you like a child any more than I already have."

"Yes, Sir," I tell him as we stand facing each other. "If I start listening, will you change your mind?"

"Start listening and we will see, but for now I think you need some space from her. You are not like her or any other teenager around here. We are different and you need to accept that. You are my wife. You will hopefully be pregnant soon as well. You have a different life," he says to me holding my chin in his hand.

"You're right," I tell him as I sniffle again.

"Go get ready to go so we can go to the store and get back. You have things to do."

I do as I'm told knowing one wrong move and he will probably leave me. I don't know why I was being so bad. I wasn't really meaning to and I didn't really think I was doing anything wrong. I'm so sad that Alice can't come over anymore. I hate it honestly. I wish Edward would let me explain my feelings, but I really don't think that is going to happen.

I'm quiet all the way through the store and for the rest of the day. I know he likes the quiet so I'm giving him what he wants. I'm going to listen and do everything he asks of me without having to be told twice. When we arrived home, I do my cleaning as slow as I can so I don't have to spend too much time with him. I don't even try to make conversation with him throughout dinner. The only time I talk to him is to see if he needs anything. I even hide out in our room and put away the clothes I had washed. I know if I'm to talk to him, I'll probably argue, and I know I'm better off being quiet.

I lay in bed and I read waiting for him to come in. If he still isn't mad, I figure he'll want to have sex. It has been a couple days. He comes in without saying a word to me as he gets ready for bed. When he goes into the bathroom, I let out a long breath as I put my book up. I feel nervous as I wait for him. I get under the covers and pull back his side before I lay down and stare up at the ceiling. I hear him come out of the bathroom and I keep my eyes trained up. I feel the bed dip and Edward moves closer to my side. He put his hand under my neck turning me to him. I stay where he puts me.

"I know you're mad at me, but you need to learn," he says as he plays with my hair.

"I understand," I say.

"So, is this how it's going to be when you're mad at me?" he asks as I shrug.

"I thought it would be a treat for you," I say snarkier than I meant.

"Do you think I like being the bad guy?" he asks kind of harshly.

"I don't know," I tell him as he pushes me back a little to look at me.

"I hate it, Isabella. Part of me doesn't want to tell you what to do, but when we get home your behavior will not be tolerated. I'm doing what is best for both of us. I told you that we were living by our home rules," he says as if he is pleading with me.

"I'm not questioning that, Edward."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Well, you're feeling something," he says as I take a deep breath.

"I'm sad that the only person I have here to talk to can't come over anymore."

"And whose fault is that?" he asks as I awkwardly cross my arms over my chest. "All I have asked of you is to keep the music down."

"I freaking know!" I half yell.

"I hate that word and the tone you are using. Am I yelling at you?" he asks as I look down. "Do you want me to yell?"

"No, I'm sorry," I say in defeat. I know he is going to always win and I know there is nothing I can do or say to make things better. "I should be lucky that's the only thing you ask of me." And that is the truth, he could have many things I can and can't do.

"I'm sure there are other things that would be bugging me, but I'm not going to be a jerk to you. The only thing that made me mad today was the volume of the music. I didn't care that Alice was here or that you were being loud yourselves. I was mad for the simple fact that you did the one thing I said not to do. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes Sir, I do understand, like I said, I'm just sad. You don't talk to me. I can't talk at school... Alice is my talking person and it just sucks that I can't have it anymore," I tell him as he sighs.

"Fine, I get where you are coming from. How about I give you the best compromise I can," he says as I look up to him. "We will try it this way and if it doesn't work we go back to me being a jerk." I nod eagerly even though I don't know what his compromise could be. "She can't come over until next Monday..."

"Agreed, I can deal with that," I tell him with a smile.

"May I finish?"

"Sorry," I say covering my face with my hand.

"She can't come over until next Monday, but if I catch the music loud one more time, that's it. No more Alice at all and I will put a code on the TV to where it can't be used unless I put the code in," he says as I sigh. "Are you still agreeable?"

"Yes, Sir," I say knowing I can't really argue. He was giving me another chance and I wasn't going to waste it. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

"It's the last one, Isabella and I mean it. I can be a very laid back guy, but I do have a temper when I'm pushed and you're pushing," he says as he looks down to me.

"I understand and I am sorry. I hate disappointing you," I tell him as he kisses my forehead. "It will not happen again."

"Fine, as long as we agree and we are both happy, we can move on," he says as I reach up to kiss him.

"I'm not a bad guy."

"I know you're not. I just think we are more different than people thought we were," I tell him as he smiles.

"I really like you, though, so I think they were doing something right," he says making me smile.

"I really, really, like you too," I tell him as we laugh. He kisses me again and then holds me close to his chest and that is where I fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

After that night, things got better. We had seemed to work out most of our kinks. I even found Edward talking to me more. He really didn't say much, but it was a big deal to me when he had asked how my day was. I was finding out that the littlest things meant the most to me. He was even figuring out his work load and I found us having more and more time together at night. Little by little I was getting to know him, but with him being a man of few words it was kind of a challenge for me.

When I told Alice she couldn't come over for a week, she was so mad. I tried to explain to her the way things worked with us, but she would never understand. She was back to coming over, but I don't think she was really comfortable. I wasn't sure what to tell her. I wanted to say just accept it or leave, but I was afraid she would leave.

Every Sunday, like clockwork, I would talk to my parents. It was getting easier. I still missed them, but I wasn't as sad as I had been. Mom told me that there were two new babies born, and I was starting to really want one. She had asked if I was pregnant yet. I wasn't, but we were still trying. She said she had a feeling it was going to happen soon and I was hoping she was right.

I was finding that school was getting easier too. I wasn't fitting in very well, but I found that I wasn't hating it as much. The kids were different, but it wasn't anything that I was scared of anymore. I had started to take my rings off so no one knew I was married. Alice was right about the way everyone talked about each other. I knew I didn't want to be a part of the gossip. I knew that was going to change once I became with child, but I would take that as it came.

One day after school, Alice started asking question about Edward. She found it very odd that I really didn't know much about him. I wanted to sit down with him and talk to him the way I talked to Alice. I was hoping he would just go with it and tell me things. It was sad that I knew Alice better than I knew my own husband.

"Let's play a game of sorts," I say to Edward as I sit his dinner plate in front of him.

"I've had a very long day and I just want to eat and relax," he says as I sit with him.

"It's not really a game, but that's what Alice calls it," I tell him as he sighs.

"What?" he asks giving me permission to tell him what I want.

"Okay, so I have been thinking and I find it sad that I know Alice better than I know you. She and I got to know one another by playing twenty questions..."

"You know me, Isabella," he says shaking his head.

"If you say so, but you don' know me," I edge.

"You can learn a lot by just watching. I do know you whether you know it or not," he says sighing. I sit back in my seat knowing I wasn't going to get my way. I found it was very hard for me to get my way with him at all.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask still trying anyway.

"I really don't have one," he says. I had a feeling he was going to say that.

"What do you like to do besides sit in the complete silence?" I ask as he chuckles a little.

"You aren't going to give it up are you?" he asks as I laugh a little shaking my head no. "Fine, I like to read when I have time. I have found that I like watching TV with you at night. One Saturday soon I would like to go out and explore the town and go out to dinner. When I was in college I went to a couple of museums and I really liked it. It seems that we have had two different lives, so I really don't know what to tell you. My father was a very strict man and I, like other children who live in the community, didn't get to do much. Although, after living with you for a month, I find that the husband classes are a little useless," he says as I laugh.

"I thought the same thing about my wife classes."

"You have it easy," he says as I stare at him.

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"Isabella, you don't have to do anything. Once you are done with school all you have to do is clean and take care of the kids," he says as I stare at him.

"And you think that's going to be a piece of cake?"

"Yes I do," he says matter a factually.

"And what you do is hard?" I ask as he glares at me.

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"Are you trying to shut me up?" I ask as he sets his fork down and turns his body to me.

"I work to provide for us. I have to worry about making sure you are taken care of. I have to make sure you are being the best wife and correcting what you do wrong. If I mess up, then you and I both fail," he says as I stare at him.

"Why do you think I have it so easy? I have to get up with you and make sure you are fed and ready for work. Then I get myself ready to go to spend hours at school. I come home to do housework and homework before and while I cook dinner. Then I spend time after that cleaning all while making sure I'm as perfect as possible for you. If I mess up, I get punished, you don't know what it's like to worry about that," I say sitting back in my chair. "Neither one of us have it easy. If we were home, then yeah it would be easier, but not here."

"You don't need to be perfect, Isabella."

"Bella, call me Bella. I really hate Isabella," I tell him as he pushes his plate away. "You know what, this was stupid, just eat so I can clean and go to bed."

"You're moody," he says as I scowl at him. "Your period is late," he says after a bit.

"Don't worry about my period. My god I'm trying to eat. Let's just sit in the quiet," I say feeling madder than I have in a long time.

"Just to remind you, you were the one that wanted to talk," he says as I get up and leave the table. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I go to our room and lay face first into my pillow and cry. I really had nothing to cry over. After a few minutes of crying, I feel the bed dip and his hand rub my back.

"Why are you crying?" he asks softly.

"I don't know," I say without lifting my face.

"I think you're pregnant."

"I know," I say again without moving. "The whole talking thing was stupid, I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry over, Bella," he says whispering in my ear. I let out a laugh and a sniffle before moving.

"I'm scared of so much," I tell him sitting up facing him. He wipes my tears away and he gives me a small smile.

"Me too," he says as I take a deep breath.

"I'm trying so hard, Edward, I really am."

"I know," he says softly moving closer to me. He puts my head on his chest and he rubs my back. "I've never questioned that. Some things will just come," he says as I nod. "I think you are going to be a great mom."

"Thanks... you're kind of good at the talking thing. Sometimes I get scared to talk to you."

"Don't ever be scared. In the end I'm all you really have. Once we leave here, you won't have Alice, so you need to start coming to me," he says lifting my chin. "I can't fix things if I don't know something is wrong."

"I know, but you don't talk and I hate doing all the talking."

"I'm trying. You've made me talk more in the last month than I have in years," he says making me laugh. "I'm trying so hard to give you everything you need and want. I should be lucky the only thing you want from me is conversation."

"I'm pretty cool like that," I tell him as he agrees with a kiss. "I'm kind of an over thinker."

"I've noticed," he says pulling on my hand, so I get up. We make it back to the table to finish dinner, but I just don't feel hungry. "Please eat. I need to know you are eating enough." I pick up my fork and eat some of the potatoes. Once I'm fully calmed down, I am able to finish my dinner.

"I do know a lot about you," he says as we lay in bed that night. "Your favorite colors are purple and blue. You either love the book Pride and Prejudice, or you have nothing else to read. You get bored if you have to sit for more than ten minutes and you love to laugh. Your smile changes when I tell you I like something you cook and when I put my arm around your shoulder or waist, you relax. You bounce your leg and tap your fingers when you are nervous or upset. When you are on the phone and you have your hair up, you take it down, which I find really odd. When you worry about something you wrinkle your forehead. When something makes you happy you let it be known. I may not be a talker, but I see things. Every little thing I notice. Also when you vacuum, one day you go up and down and the next you go side to side," he says making me laugh.

"That honestly makes me feel better," I tell him kissing his chest.

"I'm glad," he says lifting my face to kiss me. "I'll stop at the store after work and get a pregnancy test, but I really think we finally did it."

"Should I feel different?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Your breasts look different to me, fuller, but I'm a doctor so I notice the small things. You've been so tired too, that I haven't had to hold you down during the night either. I wanted to wait 'til you were two weeks late though," he says as I yawn.

"I think I'm almost a month late."

"Yeah, I agree, but it seems like the days just fly by and I forget," he says as I cuddle his chest. He is always so warm.

"You're awful talkative tonight," I say as we both laugh. "You don't need anything do you?"

"No, I'm fine, go to sleep." I know I don't need to be told twice.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I'm so tired I can barely stand it. I get up and do what I have to though. I sit at the table while Edward eats and I bring my knees to my chest and lay my head on them.

"What did your father do if your mother did something wrong?" he asks as I shrug.

"Nothing that I can think of," I say keeping my head on my knees.

"He didn't make her go to their room or tell her she couldn't leave the house?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but then again I have found that I'm not very observant."

"Are you okay?" he asks as I feel his hand on the back of my head.

"I'm just tired and you said I can't have any coffee," I tell him repeating his words from a short while ago. He said caffeine wasn't good for the baby and he was positive I was pregnant.

"Is it odd that I'm very turned on by you right now?" he asks as I lift my head.

"Are you serious?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yes. Stand up, I know how to wake you up and I have always wanted to try this," he says as I give him an odd look. He takes my hand and helps me up. I'm honestly a little shocked when he lifts the shirt I'm wearing and pulls my panties down. He gets me to spread my legs wide and I put my hands on the table as he rubs the spot I love.

"Why do you always rub that spot?"

"That's your clitoris or clit. It's this little bundle of nerves," he says as he rubs me.

"It feels really good," I tell him feeling more awake already.

"You get so wet for me," he says sticking a finger into me. "It really pleases me."

"I'm glad," I say with a moan. He pushes himself into me and we both moan really loud. "Oh my god!" I half yell.

"Holy... wow this feels..."

"It's tight."

"Yes and so deep," he says squeezing my butt. "I have to move, but I'm not going to last."

"I feel so full," I whimper out as he pulls back and pushes in. "Oh, oh, oh," I moan as I feel my insides clench him.

"Bella..." he pants and he pushes and pulls a few times. "I can't..." he tries to say as he pushes in once more. I feel his warmth fill the inside of me and that is something I have never felt before.

"Wow," I tell him as he pulls out of me.

"That was great."

"Yeah, I really liked that."

"Do you feel more awake?" he asks as I giggle.

"I do," I say cleaning myself with a napkin. We take a minute to pull ourselves together before sitting so he can finish his food. "We can do it that way again, right? Or do we have to stop having sex if I'm pregnant?"

"No, it's safe to make love while you're pregnant and yes we will do that again," he says with a lazy smile. He was really sexy and I was pretty sure he didn't know it.

"You are very sexy," I tell him with a smile.

"You too," he says as I reach over to kiss him.

"You're going to be late," I say as he looks to his watch.

"I am," he says as he eats the rest of his breakfast quickly. When he is done he places a loud kiss on my lips and he is out the door. I'm pretty sure we are falling in love.

That night Edward sat with me in the bathroom as I peed on the stick that said we were having a baby. Three days later we were sitting in a doctor's office being told that we are most definitely going to be parents. I'm very quiet about it. I'm happy it happened and I'm excited to be a mom, but at the same time a million thoughts are running through my head. I was just happy to have Edward with me doing all the talking.

He asks me if I want to tell people yet and I say no. It honestly doesn't feel real to me and I want to wait. I'm so happy that he is going to allow such a thing. I know our families will be excited to hear such news.

As the month went on, I start to see a little bit of difference with my body. Edward was right about my breasts getting fuller and I feel like my hips and butt are getting bigger. Edward says they aren't, but I was sure of it. We went back to the doctor four weeks after we found out and they said I was eight weeks pregnant. I'm very worried about gaining too much weight, but Edward says I'm being silly. I make sure I'm eating healthy and it is driving Edward crazy. I've come to find out my husband didn't like salad, and after the third night in a row of me serving him salad he says he can't eat it anymore. I think he thought he was going to hurt my feeling, but I just shrugged it off and ate his helping and gave him more meat.

The week before Thanksgiving, I ask Alice what she is doing and she says her dad has to work. After that, I ask Edward if it would be okay if I invite her. He isn't thrilled with the idea, but in the end he tells me it will be fine. I'm so excited, and when I ask her she is hesitant. She isn't Edward's biggest fan, but she is coming to see if there is anything she likes about him. I like that the two people in my life are going to try to sit at the same table and eat. It really does mean a lot to me.

The Sunday before Thanksgiving, I call my mom and I doubled check the recipes I'm going to make, to make sure I do everything right. I had helped with many Thanksgiving dinners before, but I just want everything to be perfect. When I get off the phone, Edward tells me I'm worrying too much.

Ever since he bent me over the dining room table, our sex life has become even more amazing. I have even found myself going to him. I found that he likes when I rubbed his shoulders and when I sit in his lap. He even likes me kissing his ears and jaw. I honestly didn't know what has gotten into me, but I find Edward and me getting closer because of it.

On Thanksgiving day Edward and I stay in bed and make love since that seems to wake me up. As I start to cook, I realize I have forgotten a couple of things and he runs to the store. When he comes back with beer it makes me think of my dad. He always drank a couple on holidays. He said it was always his treat to himself. I even remember my mom having one with him, but that was one of the things the community frowns upon. The more I think about it, the more I see how different we are even inside our little town. I found it as a good thing though. I'm a lot closer to my parents than Edward was with his and I found that I tend to be happier than him.

While I'm cooking, I hear the phone ring. I thought for sure it's Alice calling to say she isn't coming over, but when Edward didn't come and find me, I figure it was someone from work. A little while later, I hear a knock at the door. I would go and answer it, but my hands were dirty from mixing the apple pie. When I turn back from the stove, I see Alice standing in the kitchen looking around.

"What are you doing here so early?" I ask with a smile.

"I was bored so I called to see if it was okay," she says with a shrug. "I hate being home alone."

The day is already turning out great. She helps me in the kitchen and I even teach her a thing or two. Her only down fall is that she keeps tasting everything. Even Edward came into the kitchen to try to steal things. Alice even laughs at his cuteness. He wipes flour off my nose and kisses my lips, before leaving the kitchen with a hand full of carrots.

"You guys are kind of cute together," she says as I smile.

"I'm falling in love with him," I say as she nods.

"I think you already have. Your eyes sparkled when he was in here. It's like he dazzles you and I think that's what love is," she says as I giggle.

"Well, if that's the case then yes, I'm in love with him," I tell her as she awes.

After what feels like hours of cooking, Edward comes in telling me to take a break. I know he is worried about the baby, so we all go and sit in the living room. It's a mistake, because as soon as I sit I'm ready for nap. I put my legs over Edward's and he cuddles me.

"You can't go to sleep!" Alice says making me laugh.

"I'm so comfy," I tell her not taking my face out of Edward shirt.

"Alice, can you cook?" Edward asks.

"Hell no! This is going to my first home cooked meal in a while. I can only make things that are made in the microwave," she says making me laugh. "That and we are having real mashed potatoes and that's made this Thanksgiving the best in years."

"Fine, I'm up," I say as I pull my face out of his chest. "We are going to have a ton of left overs, so I want you to bring some home."

"That's going to be okay?" she asks me as she looks to Edward.

"He has no say. The kitchen area is all mine," I say as he chuckles.

"That would be really awesome," Alice says with a huge smile.

After my little break, I go back to the kitchen and Alice helps with the last minute stuff. I show her how you know when potatoes are done and I show her how I make mashed ones. She seems honestly shocked when she sees how easy it is. Even though she and I are the same age, sometimes I look at her and she seems so much younger than me. Thirty minutes before we eat, I hear a knock at the door and I figure it's the two co-workers he invited.

"Edward?" a familiar voice asks.

"Oh my god!" I gasp as Alice jumps.

"What?!" she asks matching my excitement.

"Oh my god!" I say again as I take off toward the front door. Alice is quick to follow me and when I round the corner, I see the one person I hadn't seen in over two years. "Oh my god!" I say again with tears in my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come here," he says as tears slip down my face.

"I've missed you, brother," I say to Emmett as he hugs me tight.

"I've missed you too," he says not letting go. Two years have been too long. Maybe the guys in the community did have it a little worse than the women. They had to leave to go to college, the girls only had to leave for a year.

"I didn't know you were coming," I tell him as we pull back.

"Edward found out where I was and got a hold of me," Emmett says as I turn to my husband.

"Thank you so much for this," I tell him giving him a hug.

"I knew you were missing home and since you can't be with your parents, I thought this was the next best thing," he says kissing my forehead.

"I think it's a little better than the next best thing," I say with a laugh. "This is my friend Alice, Alice this is my brother Emmett."

"Nice to meet you," she says shaking his hand.

"This is my roommate, Jasper. Jas this is my little sister, Bella, her husband Edward, and now we know that's Alice," Emmett says as we move more into the apartment.

"Is this allowed? Can I tell my mom when I talk to her?" I ask as Emmett and Edward both shrug.

"We both went over the rules and there is nothing saying we couldn't do this," Edward says as I hug him again.

"Honestly, I don't care either way, I know I can keep a secret," I say with a huge smile. "I need to go finish dinner."

"Do you guys want a beer?" Edward asks as I palm my face.

"How rude of me, I'll get you each one, yes?" I ask as they nod. "Go sit and relax."

"Oh my god, Bella, Jasper is so hot!" Alice says when we get into the kitchen.

"I really didn't notice."

"Are you blind? I don't think I have ever met such a gorgeous piece of man before," she says making me laugh. I laugh even harder when she pops open the top button of her shirt and she push up her breasts.

"You're horrible," I laugh out.

"You cook and I'll get the beer," she says as I laugh even more.

The whole dinner is phenomenal! Getting to spend time with my brother is the best feeling in the whole world. We talk and eat marking this one of the best Thanksgiving. Edward and Emmett talk about things back home, and Emmett tells us the founders are talking about whom he will be married too.

"Are you excited to get married?" I ask him.

"Eh, I guess. I think it's different for us than it is for the girls," Emmett says as Edward agrees. "It will be nice to go back home for a little while."

"Yeah, I've been out more of my adult life, so it's going to be very odd to go back for good," Edward says as Alice stares at them.

"So let me get this straight, the guys leave after high school and go to college?" she asks.

"Yup," Emmett says.

"But the girls can't go to college?" she asks.

"There's no need for a woman to go to college," Edward says. I can feel it coming. Alice is going to say something to make them both upset.

"Wow, that seems fair," she says as she eats more potatoes. "I love you, B, but I do not envy you at all."

For some reason that makes me laugh and I think it's because I already know this. "It takes a special kind of girl to be a part of your community."

"That it does," Edward says touching my face.

"I wouldn't last a day there," she says as I bust up laughing.

"I honestly don't understand outside women," Emmett says.

"I have to agree. They're mouthy and the way they swear... God, I don't believe I have ever met a lady in the outside," Edward says as Alice laughs.

"You know what Edward, I'm glad that I will not be married to man who can't make his own toast," she says as he glares at her.

"Alice, not today. You can antagonize him next week," I tell her as she rolls her eyes.

"See that is where I'm torn. I grew up in Forks and I do like the women there. I like that they know their place, but after the wife I just got rid of, I'm not sure I would want to get married again," Jasper says as I look his way.

"But you can't go back without someone," I say as if it's the worst thing ever.

"I know and I'll cross that bridge when I get there," he says as I stare at him.

"You married Maria two years ago?" I ask finally placing him. I knew he looked familiar.

"I did and it didn't work out," he says as I feel so sad for him.

"I know I'll do anything to get back home," I say with a sigh.

"Wait a minute, so you are saying you would put up with anything just to go back home?" Alice asks as I turn to her.

"Yeah, there wouldn't really be much that I wouldn't get past," I tell her as Emmett sighs.

"You better be good to my sister," Emmett says glaring at Edward.

"I think I am," Edward says.

"Yeah, if that's what you call it," Alice says getting her digs in. "Do you know he grounded her for a week?"

"He did not ground me," I tell Emmett.

"What'd she do?" Jasper asks.

"I kept coming home to her blaring the music. After the third time I put my foot down," Edward tells Emmett and Jasper. They both agree and they didn't see anything wrong with what Edward did.

"You're all a bunch of freaks," Alice says as her cell goes off. "Hey," she says answering her phone. All three men look appalled at her actions. "I told you I'm at Bella's having a kick ass meal," she says as Edward's eyes go wide and Emmett shakes his head. Jasper stares intently at her and I can't tell what he is thinking. "You're a freaking idiot. If you're nice, old man, Bella said I could bring you home some food, so shut your face," she says. "Ray, I'm fine stop trying to act like a father. It's getting old. I've gotta go," she says hanging up her phone. "That, Bella, is how you put a man in his place."

"Who was that?" Jasper asks.

"My father," she says scooping out her third helping of potatoes.

"You call your father by his first name?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. He's more like my roommate who gives me money. I do what I want when I want. No man will ever control me. I just don't get it," she says.

"You'd be surprised what you would do to stay with someone," Jasper says as she laughs.

"Jasper, I wouldn't put up with half the bullshit Bella goes through on a daily basis here. The fact that she gets up at five thirty in the morning to make a grown man breakfast is stupid."

"That's my job Alice. I don't know how many times I can tell you that. You said you would stop mocking me and you are sitting here being a jerk," I tell her as Edward clears his throat. Alice stares at me and as she looks, she starts to get this lazy smile on her face.

"Fine I'll stop," she says as she gives me a wink. I know she's coming up with something and I really don't want to know what it is. "Keep talking, don't mind me I'm just here for the potatoes," she says as I laugh.

"So what happened with Maria?" I ask Jasper. "If you don't mind me asking."

"She met someone else. She hated the community and I was her way out," he tells us.

We talk about back home for another hour and I'm impressed that Alice keeps her comments to a minim. I refill drinks and clear the table before we go and sit in the living room.

"You know who I hope you marry," I say to Emmett as I sit on the floor next to Alice.

"Who's that?" he asks with a laugh.

"Rosalie."

"Hale?" he asks as I nod. "She's so awkward and she's not the cutest girl."

"Why does that matter? Besides I think she's growing up to be amazingly beautiful," I tell him.

"It's easier if you're attracted to the person you are married to," Emmett says as the other two guys agree.

"Edward, tell him how pretty she is now," I say as he shrugs.

"I have no clue who you are talking about. She had to be five or six when I left," he says as I nod understanding.

"She was the blond serving drinks at our wedding," I tell him as it clicks.

"Oh yeah," he says. "No worries there man, she is very pretty and tall too," he says as Emmett looks shocked.

"Huh, well who knows who it will be," he says as we all agree.

Another two hours go by and all we do is laugh and talk. Alice even starts to get into our conversation. I serve dessert and not long after that Emmett leaves. At first I thought I was going to cry, but he says he will come and visit again. Although I'm pretty sure it has to do with a home cooked meal more than a visit. Before Emmett and Jasper leave, I did see Jasper and Alice exchange numbers. I have a feeling her snide comments will come less and less.

As I'm cleaning up the kitchen and packing up leftovers for her to take home, she helps me clean. I'm so grateful for the little bit of help. The day has kicked my butt and I'm ready for bed. After I got everything packed up for her, she heads out and I finish the kitchen. Just as I wipe down the counter, I feel two big arms go around my waist.

"Today was amazing and I thought our first Thanksgiving has been one to remember," he says kissing my cheek.

"I would have to agree. I'm sorry about Alice, though. She said she would be nice," I tell him as he rubs my shoulders.

"She didn't bother me too much, but she does make me appreciate you a lot," he says as I giggle. "With that said, tomorrow, you don't have to get up with me. I can make my own toast."

"Edward, I love doing it for you. I'm your wife, I love everything I get to do for you," I tell him as he turns me around to face him.

"And I love you doing it, but I know today tired you out and I want you to rest tomorrow. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't take care of you the way you need," he says so lovingly.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask as he laughs his sweet laugh. "I've fallen in love you."

"Yeah?" he asks rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yeah, Alice pointed it out today. You are an amazing man and I love you," I tell him as he kisses me.

"Guess what?" he asks as he pulls back. "I love you, too and I honestly didn't think it would happen this quick, but you are truly extraordinary."

"Mmm... I'm pretty sure that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me," I tell him as we kiss. "Can we go to bed?" I ask as we kiss more.

"I'm going to make love to you," he says as I giggle.

"What a perfect way to end the day," I say as we smile at one another.

We did it. We love each other, we are having a baby, and everything is just right.


	14. Chapter 14

Before we know it the New Year is here and I'm ready for it. Christmas came and went, but it really was great. I was seeing Emmett on a weekly basis and he is now the only one that knew I was having a baby. We have yet to tell anyone, but I knew we were going to soon. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we are going to have a tiny little baby of our own. Part of me likes the fact that we are keeping it just between us. I'm in my second trimester and Edward and I are talking about going to get me some maternity clothes. By looking at me you couldn't tell, but my pants did feel tighter all over.

It's Monday and we are off from school, but Edward is working. I got up with him this morning and I'm on a mission to get all the cleaning done this morning, so I don't have to do anything else for the rest of the day. Edward is now in the habit of calling me when he has a free second and when he calls I'm going to ask if he can pick up dinner. I want something unhealthy and greasy. As long as the food contains those two things I'll be happy.

Sure enough, like clockwork, he calls and I ask. He says he knows exactly what to bring me, so I'm excited for him to come home. Alice is off doing something today, but I have a feeling she is with Jasper. One day after school she went to use the bathroom and her phone went off. I saw Jasper's name on the screen, and since then I see a little bit of a change in her. She isn't making her snide comments as much anymore and I think she is getting where I'm coming from.

After my housework is done, I lay on the couch watching a movie when the phone rings. I thought for sure it was Edward.

"Cullen residence," I say in greeting.

"Hi, is Edward there?" a female asks very politely.

"He is not, can I take a message?" I ask as I grab a pen.

"That would be awesome!" she says excitedly. "I have missed him so much. I have a wedding to go to on Saturday and I want him to meet my parents."

"Okay..." I say not liking what she is saying to me. "What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Edward's girlfriend, Tanya. Isn't he just the best. Oh my God, we have been together for two years. He told me he had to go back home, but he never called when he got back into town. I cannot wait to see him and kiss him all over his perfect face," she says as I feel tears spring to my eyes.

"How did you meet?" I ask her trying to sound like I care.

"College. We had anatomy together. He is just the sweetest man. When we first met we would just stay up all night talking lying in bed together. Let me tell you the man knew what he was doing in bed, that's for sure. God, now you have my mind thinking of his thick cock," she says with a love sick puppy giggle.

"I see," I say clearing my throat.

"I'm sorry sometimes I say too much. When it comes to Edward, I can't seem to shut up about him. He was such a prude at first. It took me six months before he'd let me go down on him!" she says as I have heard enough.

"Does he have your number?" I ask.

"No I just got a new plan so can you write that down too?" she asks nicely. I write everything down and when I hang up the phone, I sit on the couch dumbfounded.

I didn't want to overreact. Maybe she got the wrong Edward? Being alone with my thoughts right now is not a good thing. I keep crying, but talking myself out of my thoughts. Edward didn't have a girlfriend, he would never do that to me. He wants to go home just as much as I do. He wouldn't throw our child away like that. If he was having an affair, he would not be recognized as our baby's father. Whoever I found to be with would be the baby's father. I think that was one of the punishments for having an affair. Those were the rules. We may not always agree with the rules, but they were set in stone. We all knew them inside and out. This had to be a misunderstanding. Edward and I were in love. We were having our first of many children, or so I hoped anyway.

For three hours I pace the house over thinking, I'm sure. I just need Edward to come home and talk to me about this. I need this not to happen to us. I want to go home. Could I forgive him? I have no clue to what I'm doing. As soon as I hear the front door open, my eyes fill with tears knowing that the conversation we are about to have may not end well.

"Bella?" he calls as I head to the front door.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, are you okay?" he asks setting his things down.

"I don't know," I tell him as tears slip down my face. "What does it mean when a woman says she goes down on a man?" His face pales at my question.

"First off, you do not speak like that. I swear I will make it so Alice can't come over anymore if this is what she is going to teach you," he says as I roll my eyes.

"Oh, if I had heard it from Alice, she would have told me what it meant. So what does it mean?"

"Where did you hear that?" he asks.

"What does it mean?" I ask harshly so he knows I'm not playing around.

"It's when a woman sucks on a man's penis," he tells me as I nod.

"Is that something you like?" I ask as I watch his adam's apple bob up and down.

"Why are you asking me such a thing?"

"If you like it so much I want to do it for you so I can be the best wife ever," I say as he looks at me confused.

"What has gotten into you?" he asks as he tries to touch me.

"You're girlfriend called today and told me all about the two of you. She wants you to go to a wedding Saturday so you can meet her parents!" I yell as he freezes. "Tanya left her number for you and she's super excited to see you and kiss you all over your face," I say trying to mock her voice.

"That is enough!" Edward says raising his voice at me. "We are going to sit and talk about this," he says as I cry.

"I thought I was the only one," I say with a sob. "I wanted you to tell me she had the wrong number or that you had no idea what I was talking about, but your face says it all."

"Please calm down," he says taking my hand. I pull away from him and he's quick to hold my face in his hands. "Listen to me."

"I wanted to go home, Edward. I wanted you to be our baby's father. I wanted to be with you and only you. I've tried so hard to please you and if I have to go down on you I will," I cry as he pulls me into his chest. "I love you and I wanted to be the only one."

"You are, Bella. I swear you are," he says as I hiccup.

"Then why do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't."

"She said so many things... I believed her. Were you with her at some point?" I ask as he pulls me to the couch.

"I was," he says as I cry into my hands.

"Did she go down on you?"

"Yes, but this was before you. As soon as I was done with school I told her we were over. I told her I was going back home. When I got home, I got your name, and started my classes. Bella, I have been faithful," he says as I cry.

"My feelings are so hurt. You are it for me and now I find out you have had another woman? She told me all about how great you were in bed," I tell him as he points his finger in my face.

"That is enough. I hate hearing you talk like this. You are a lady."

"Why? You must have liked it at some point. Is cock another name for penis? She did tell me how she missed your cock."

"ENOUGH!" he yells at me. "You do not talk like that. Tanya was just someone who kept me company."

"Oh yeah, she told me how the two of you laid in bed and talked for hours," I say throwing my hand in the air.

"I'm not talking to you when you're this worked up. Tanya and I are over and we have been for a long while. We will not talk about this again in an angry manner and you will tell no one until we can talk like the married couple we are. I will not lose you or our baby. I can't even believe you would believe anything she said," he says to me as I stand.

"Everything she said was mostly true," I say walking away.

"Get out here and eat," he says in an angry tone. I say nothing and just walk away. I lie in our bed and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Okay is Edward the bad guy or is Bella over reacting?


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up at three in the morning and use the bathroom. I lay back down and I somehow manage to go back to sleep. The alarm clock goes off and I feel like a zombie as I head for the kitchen. Edward is in the dining room before the coffee is finished.

"Are you going to talk to me today?" he asks as I pour what coffee has brewed.

"I guess, but I don't know what there is to talk about," I say setting his coffee in front of him.

"I want to talk then, will you listen?"

"I guess, let me just get your breakfast," I tell him as I make him eggs and toast. I set his food in front of him and he eats as I sit with him like every morning.

"Tanya and I had anatomy class together."

"I know," I say softly.

"Was there anything you didn't believe?" he asks softly.

"That you talked all hours of the night and if that did happen my feelings will be hurt even more," I say as he sighs. "But now I guess everything makes sense about the beginning. You know what, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Bella, come on," he says as I get up to get him more coffee. "Talk to me."

"I guess I don't understand. I thought I would be the only one you were ever with. I thought that was something our community thrived on. I feel a little dumb to be honest," I tell him. "I feel like there is a ton of things I just don't understand. I feel like there is something you aren't telling me, but I don't want to know either. I'm confused and this baby is making me feel crazy right now. I think if I wasn't pregnant then maybe I would think better. I just know I'm going to get fat and I'm sure Tanya is prettier and older than me. You were the one that said we were married too young."

"I never said that because of her."

"I'm just saying. You wanted to talk so I'm talking," I say as I sit with him. "Eat, your eggs are getting cold and I don't want you to be late."

"Bella," he says pulling his plate to him. "If anything, she was more of a friend then a girlfriend. I never had any intention of a long term relationship. I didn't have time for a relationship. If you ask your brother, I bet he has gone out on at least one date. What I did wasn't wrong."

"Did you have sex with her?" I ask. I know what he did in the past doesn't really matter, but it matters to me that he tells the truth.

"I did," he says as I sigh. "I haven't seen her since May and I don't plan on ever seeing her again. You are my wife and you are the one I want. Please believe me. I would never be unfaithful. I swear it to you," he says as I get up.

"I do believe you, I'm just hurt right now. I thought I was the only one," I say cleaning the dishes. Just as I rinse off the pan, Edward places his plate in the water and kisses my temple.

"I love you. Do you think you can forgive me?" he asks as he rubs my belly. All I do is nod my head yes, because I'm about to cry. "I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Are you sorry because you got caught or that I found out at all?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I never thought she would somehow get her hands on our number. I'm sorry you had to talk to her and I'm sorry you weren't my first, but you will be my last," he says as the tears come back.

"You're going to be late," I sniffle as I wash his plate.

"Will you please eat something before you go to school?" he asks.

"Are you asking me to or telling?"

"Telling you nicely," he says making me laugh. I hate that he makes me laugh. He wipes my tears away and kisses me on the lips. "Just so you know, this talk was out of courtesy. All I truly had to say was that nothing happened and that should have been the end of it."

"I know... thank you," I tell him with a hiccup. He says he loves me before he leaves and I do believe him. It's just hard to wrap my head around everything.

I never thought marriage was going to be so hard, but then again I didn't think guys dated while they were outside the community. I guess it made sense, I've seen the temptations. Being with anyone else besides my husband was never something I thought of before. By the time Alice shows up for school my mind is going a mile a minute. I tell her everything that had happened and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Have they been together since you've been married?" she asks.

"No, he said it was over and he hasn't seen her since May," I tell her as she nods.

"I guess this is the first time I have seen him in a normal light," she says. "Bella, don't be too hard on him. I can't believe I'm saying this," she says with a laugh. "This all happened before you even knew each other. He was being a guy. You have to think, if you were out here for eight to ten years, however long to become a doctor, wouldn't you be lonely? Wouldn't you want someone to hang out with so you weren't completely alone? Look at us, what if I was a guy and we were this great of friends."

"If you were a guy I would probably avoid you at all costs."

"Yeah, now that you're married. What if you were single and I was a guy, wouldn't you still hang out with me?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know, probably."

"You were lonely after days of leaving your hometown. Imagine if it was for years on end," she says as I sigh.

"I really don't like you right now," I tell her as she laughs.

"I'm a little disappointed though. When you first started talking I thought for sure I was going to be able to call him all sorts of names," she says as we laugh. "The last thing I wanted to do was stick up for him."

"What if she comes to our house thinking she can see him?"

"You punch that fucking bitch in the face and tell her to leave your husband alone," she says as I laugh more.

"Fine, I get what you're saying, but I'm going to give him the cold shoulder just because he didn't tell me when he really should have."

"Why?" she asks as we walk into school.

"So I knew," I say as she shrugs.

"It's really not that big of a deal. Who would have thought she would find him? I mean it's a little crazy obsessive if you ask me," she says.

"It is," I agree.

"If you want to be better than her, don't be the crazy one," she says laughing at her own joke.

The whole day I think about Edward and our marriage. I guess Alice was right. Tanya's behavior was really creepy. I wasn't sure where Edward went to college, but I knew we really weren't near any big name colleges. This woman had to have really searched him. I was going to have to ask him.

By lunch time I'm feeling much better and I'm pretty sure my stomach is eating itself. I'm pretty much over the whole Tanya thing now that I have talked it out. I wasn't sure why I couldn't have done that in the first place with Edward. When he gets home tonight I'm going to sit and talk to him without crying. There really isn't anything to cry over. I'm quite excited to get home. I want to say sorry for overreacting and I'm thinking I could blame it on the baby hormones.

Once I leave school, I'm feeling back to normal. I know everything is going to be okay. We take the long way home, because Alice has to stop to get milk. We come to the stop light and we are both singing waiting for the green light.

Just as we start to go, I feel something hit me hard in the head. I feel dizzy and nauseous. I don't understand what's happening. I hear a horn blaring in my ear and again I don't understand.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Alice asks. I can hear her, but all I see when I open my eyes is white spots. "Bella, please talk to me," Alice says and it sound like she's crying. "Bella please!"

"I'm gonna puke," I say as I throw up all over myself.

"It's okay," she says as I feel her hand on me. "I'm so sorry." She is definitely crying. After I'm done being sick, I lift my head feeling so dizzy that I think I'm going to pass out.

"I'm pregnant," I say as some things become clearer.

"Are you serious?" she asks as I hear yelling.

"Yeah..."

"Stay awake!" she yells at me. "Tell me what hurts."

"My head," I tell her. "I want my mom."

"Bella, Bella, please stay awake, please," she says as she holds my hand. "Get my friend first. She's hurt," I hear Alice say. "Bella, they are going to help you."

"Edward..." I say as queasiness and sleepiness take over.

"How do I get a hold of him?" I hear Alice ask, but she sounds so far away. "Please stay awake!"

* * *

Thanks to my girls for all my help they give me! I will update Friday!


	16. Chapter 16

Alice pov

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that guy ran the red light. I can't believe Bella is pregnant.

"What's your name?" this woman asks me as I'm put in a neck brace.

"Alice Brandon," I tell her as I take a deep breath. "My arm hurts."

"Okay, Alice we are going to take care of you. Do you know your friends information?" she asks.

"Isabella Cullen. You have to call her husband and she said she was pregnant. She said her head hurt. She puked and everything. Please make sure she's okay," I say feeling hysterical.

"We will. What's her husband's name?"

"Edward Cullen. He's a doctor here in town," I tell her as she nods.

"You are doing really well, Alice," she says as I start to cry again. "We are going to get you out now." I try to nod my head, but that doesn't happen. Once I'm out of the car everything goes in fast forward. I keep asking about Bella, I want to stay near her. I ask for my dad, I really want him here. Once Ray shows up everything is better.

"Dad!" I half yell when I see him.

"I'm right here kiddo, calm down so they can do their job," he says pushing my hair out of my face.

"Bella was with me, check on her. She hit her head hard," I tell him as he nods.

"She's in x-ray right now," the nurse says as I gasp.

"Dad, she pregnant... did I say that?"

"You did and they know. You did everything right," he tells me as I feel my heart rate go down little by little. I didn't feel as freaked out.

"Did anyone call Edward?" I ask as my dad walks with me to x-rays.

"I found him myself," the nurse says pushing me down the hall.

"Oh good... he's never going to like me now," I say as the tears come back. I've tried so hard to get him to like me, but the man knows just what to say to piss me off. I think he does it just to get a raise out of me. That's what Jasper says anyway. I wish Jasper was here. I really like him.

"I see Bella, I'm going to check on her," Dad says as I cry. "I'm Ray, Alice's father."

"Is Edward coming?" I hear her ask sounding half out of it, "or my mom."

"How can I get a hold of her?" Dad asks.

"Edward," she says and I can hear she's half asleep.

"How is she? My daughter was driving," Dad says.

"We are heading to check the baby now, she's pretty far along. With what we know she has a severe concussion," I hear the nurse say. They said she was far along... why didn't she tell me.

"Can we be in the same room?" I ask loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes, you will be in the same room," the nurse next to me says as I take a deep breath.

"I saw the other car. When I looked he wasn't there, I swear it and the next thing I knew, I saw him out of the corner of my eye and I slammed on the breaks. I had barely got going," I tell the nurse as I cry.

"I think you did great. If you hadn't have stopped, he would have hit your friend square in her door. She would have more than a concussion," Ray says as I cry.

"Do you think Mom would want to see me?" I ask knowing how mean I have been to her lately. "Bella's going to want to see her mom and she's not allowed to right now. I can see mine whenever I want and I'm nothing but a brat."

"Calm down. She's in the waiting room. I called her as soon as I got the dreadful call and I picked her up on the way," Dad says as I cry more. After all the horrible hurtful things I have said to my mom I wouldn't blame her if she never wants to talk to me again.

"Why can't Bella see her mom?" the nurse asks.

"Long story," I say closing my eyes.

"Alice, does your heard hurt?" the nurse ask shining a light in my eyes.

"Now it does," I say as the adrenaline leaves my body.

I'm able to stay awake. I end up with a broken wrist and no concussion. Once I'm cleared they take the neck brace off and I feel better. I stay in my bed and I watch Bella. She looks like she is sleeping. I cry again as soon as I see my mom. She hugs me and holds me tight as I cry. I'm very happy she is here. Once I calm down I go back to watching my friend.

"Go poke her in the face," I tell Ray as he laughs.

"No," he says even though I know he wants to.

"Bella, are you awake?" I ask loudly. I know she's out because she doesn't even flinch. "Why isn't Edward here, yet?"

"Alice, they don't know how to get a hold of him," Mom says as I roll my eyes.

"Where's my phone? Had I known this, I could have found out how to get a hold of him." Ray gets my phone and I'm pissed seeing the screen is broke. "Someone needs to be here. She needs someone. She's always so lonely," I say as I feel more tears come.

"Hey, Doll," Jasper says in greeting.

"Hi... um, I don't know if this is allowed or whatever, but are you with Emmett?" I ask.

"Is everything okay, baby?" he asks with so much concern.

"I need Emmett, will I get anyone in trouble by talking to him?" I ask as I feel the tears again. These community boys tend to get high strung and they scare me a bit.

"Alice, what's going on?" Emmett's deep voice asks.

"Do you know the name of the office Edward works at?" I ask trying not to cry.

"Um... child and family something, why?"

"Dad, family and child practice," I say to Ray as he gets up to find a nurse.

"Alice, is something wrong with my sister?" he asks sounding so mad.

"We were on our way home... you can't yell at me, Emmett," I say as I feel the traitor tears come back.

"I'm not going to yell, but you need to tell me what is going on."

"We were in a car accident. This guy ran the stop light..."

"Is my sister okay?" he asks trying not to yell.

"She has a really bad concussion," I tell him as he breathes heavy.

"Edward is on his way as we speak," Ray says as I let out a large breath.

"Are you okay, Alice? Do you know she's pregnant?" Emmett asks.

"Just broke my wrist. Bella's going to be okay. She told me about the baby before she passed out," I tell him.

"Tell her I will be down this weekend. I can't miss the next couple of days," he tells me.

"I will and I'm so sorry, Em," I say again.

"Accidents happen," he says as I cry.

"Who is it?" Mom asks.

"Bella's brother," I tell her as she nods. "There's no way your mom can come or talk to her right?"

"One of the crappiest parts. Bella can't talk to her until Sunday and I can't either. She has asked for her, yes?"

"Yeah, but I had a feeling she couldn't see her."

"Husbands and wives have to depend on each other," he says.

"But she wants her mom," I say as I bust out in tears.

"I know it sucks, but this is how it is for us," Emmett says softly. "Tell her I will see her this weekend and Jas said to call him in an hour. We are heading into class now." With another sniffle I'm off the phone and my parents stare at me.

"You can start talking any time," Alison says. Ray seems a little too quiet.

"It's such a long and messed up story. I should warn you that Edward is much older and he's very intense," I tell him as they wait for more. "It's really not my place to tell," I say as Mom snorts.

"You know you want to tell us, so just do it," Ray says.

"They, Bella, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all grew up way different..."

"Where is she?!" Edward says rushing into the room and I jump. "You okay?" he asks me as I feel and inch tall.

"Yes," I say as I swallow thickly. I watch as he stares at her and then looks at her chart. He flips through the pages so quickly I doubt he can really see what he's reading.

"Oh God, thank you," he says as he looks back to Bella. "What were the two of you doing on the other side of town?" I couldn't tell by his tone if he was mad or not.

"I was picking up milk," I tell him trying to sound strong, but I knew my voice quivered. "She's been asking for her mom."

"Nothing I can do about that," he says as he reads her chart slower.

"The doctor says she's going to be okay... the baby too," I say as he looks to me.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, before she passed out," I tell him as we hold eye contact. "She can't even talk to her?"

"If she could I would make it happen, but I can call Emmett," he says as I nod.

"I did. I didn't know what practice you worked at. I thought it was right here in town," I tell him as she sighs.

"I'm a half hour out of town," he says sadly. "Is he coming down?"

"This weekend, he said he couldn't miss the next couple days," I tell him and he nods.

"Edward?" I hear Bella say.

"I'm here," he says as I watch him rush to her. "I'm here."

"Is the baby okay?"

"The baby looks fine, but I'm going to ask them to do it again, so I can see for myself," he tells her as she gives him a small smile.

"Is Alice okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts," she says as I start to cry again.

"I'm so sorry that guy came out of nowhere."

"I know, I didn't see anything either," she tells me as I cry. "Please don't cry. I'm okay and the baby is okay. Like you told me everything will be okay," she tells me as I nod. I hope she's right, but I'm still waiting for Edward to yell at me.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all soooooooooo much for the reviews! 1k I can't believe it!

* * *

BPOV

Everything was going to be okay as long as we were all okay. I look at my husband as he holds my hand and rubs my belly. He really does make me feel safe. As we sit in the quiet room, I remember something I wanted to ask him.

"Edward?" I ask pulling his eyes from my chart.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your college wasn't any where around here was it?" I ask as he chuckles.

"No, it wasn't," he tells me.

"I think Tanya is crazy," I say as he leans in to kisses me.

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"No. I talked to Alice about it..."

"And I almost bit my tongue off defending you," Alice says making us all laugh.

We all sit and talk for a while. I'm surprised to meet Alice's mother. For some reason I didn't think she was in her life and at one point, I thought she was dead. Alice has never spoke of her, so I'm going to make sure I talk with her to find out what is going on with that. I did find it cute that they were Alison and Alice. I had never seen a daughter get named similar to the mother before.

A doctor and two nurses come in after a bit and Edward jumps. He and the doctor are talking a mile a minute and he agrees to do another sonogram. They put Alice in a cast and she gets excited that they can do it in black. They are letting Alice go home and I'm jealous, because I have to stay. I don't feel really horrible, but I do have a killer headache. After the sonogram and we see our baby's heartbeat, I start to cry, thankful that nothing is wrong. Edward is quick to comfort me and it makes me love him more.

"I'm going to go home and change real quick. Do you need anything?" he asks me. Alice's parents went to do paperwork and she didn't want to leave me yet.

"I need clothes. I think I threw up all over myself."

"You did, twice," Alice says as I groan. "I'll stay until you get back."

"That's fine, but you need to go home as soon as I get back," Edward says as she salutes him. "I love you," he says to me kissing me three times.

"Wow... is he always that sweet?" she asks once he's out of the room.

"He is," I tell her as she shrugs.

"I was waiting for him to yell at me," she says.

"Honestly, I was waiting for it too. It will probably come when the shock wears off," I say making both of us laugh.

"Ready to go, Kiddo?" Ray asks as he stands next to us.

"Can we wait? Edward said he would be right back and I don't want to leave her alone," Alice tells him.

"That's fine, Ali," Alison says kissing her head. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"No thanks, Ma."

"I'm fine, thank you," I tell her as we all sit there and stare at one another.

"Okay, I'm asking, why can't you talk to your mother or see her?" Alice's mom asks.

"Mom," Alice says with a groan.

"Why are you talking about my mom?" I ask looking between them.

"You've asked for her many times," Alice says as I sigh.

"No big deal," I say not wanting to explain my life to her parents. "I'll talk with her on Sunday."

"Bella, as soon as I knew Alice was hurt, I couldn't get here fast enough. Your parents are going to want to know. Don't you want them here?"

"It's not that I don't want them here," I say not wanting to explain.

"Leave it alone," Alice says as she rubs my belly. "I'm kind of pissed that you didn't tell me."

"It just never felt real. The only people who know are us, Emmett, and the doctor," I tell her.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost four months," I tell her as she laughs.

"I knew something was going on with you, but what kind of friend would I be if I asked you if you were getting fat," she says making her parents laugh.

"Edward said we are going to get me some new clothes, mine are all getting tight and my butt is getting huge," I say as Alice quickly agrees.

"Your boobs too," she says as I cover my face and laugh. "At least everything is all working out. Can we still be friends when you go back?"

"I don't think so," I tell her as she gets sad.

"Well that sucks," she says as her father clears his throat.

"I really don't understand what is going on with the two of you," he says as I look to Alice.

"I'm only here for a year and then I can go back home," I tell them. I can see her mother has a ton of questions. Ray looks a little pale and I don't understand why.

"Are you from a cult?"

"Mom!"

"This is weird," she says. "She can't see or talk to her mom, she's married and pregnant at seventeen..."

"I told you they were raised differently," Alice says. "Just leave it alone."

"I'm sorry, but this is so strange."

"Where are you from?" Ray asks.

"Bella needs her rest," Edward says in a tone that only I would know. He wasn't happy.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alice says hugging me. "Oh and Emmett will be down this weekend too."

"Really?" I ask with a smile.

"Really," Alice says with a smile. It honestly made me feel better. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's okay. Everyone is okay and that's all that matters," I tell her as she looks to Edward.

"The guy was drunk," Ray says looking to Edward. "Did you talk to the cops?"

"I did," Edward says placing a bag on the window ledge. "This all could have ended so much worse."

"So, you swear we are cool?" Alice asks as Edward chuckles.

"We're cool. Go home," he orders as she nods.

"You heard the man, take me home," Alice says dramatically falling backwards into her father's arms.

"I don't find you funny," Ray says with a sigh.

"Loosen up, Old Man," Alison says making me laugh.

"Oh Alice," I say as they get to the door, "we will be talking."

"You and freaking talking," she says as Edward chuckles.

"Well," he says sitting on the bed with me. "At least I'm not the only one that gets annoyed with your talking."

"You're so mean to me," I say laughing and then stopping when my head pounds. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Where else would I be, Bella?" he asks as he rubs my belly.

"I don't know," I say as my eyes weld up with tears. He's quick to hold me, but I don't cry long, it makes my head hurt. "I can't stay friends with Alice can I, when we go back."

"No, you can't," he says as I sigh. "We can stay in the outside world, but we will be cut off from the community completely."

"I don't want that," I tell him with another sigh. "It kind of sucks."

"Sucks," Edward repeats shaking his head. "It does, but that's the way it is."

"I know. I'm sorry I got so worked up about Tanya... what's the deal with her?" I ask as he shrugs.

"I don't know. I never told you because I never honestly thought it would ever come up. We are together for the rest of our lives, so I didn't see the sense in it," he says as I nod.

"I guess I was very naive about everything. I thought that I would be the first person you would kiss, or have sex with... I never thought there would be other people. Was she the reason you were so standoffish at the wedding?"

"No, I've never been a fan of the way weddings are done. I think you girls are way too young to ever agree to such an adult thing," he says.

"Am I not adult enough for you? Am I too little? Is that why you could talk to her all night and not have that big of a conversation with me?""

"No, we never laid awake and talked for hours. I was either studying or sleeping. I didn't have time for anything else. To answer your other question, sometimes I see the age difference, but for the most part I see you as my wife and I think you are very good at being my wife," he says as I smile. "But..."

"No, that was sweet don't ruin it with a but," I say making him laugh.

"You need to stop talking about our life back home. The community is private. Have you ever been involved in an investigation? People look down on who we are," he says as I nod.

"I was part of one once. I remember them asking a lot of questions that I never understood... well I mean I understand them now," I say as I lay my head back.

"This year is a test in more ways than one," he tells me as I agree.

"I think the main reason they do it is to scare us into being with one another. I've thought a lot about it in the last day," I tell him as he tilts his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"If you were still, now, having sex with Tanya or letting her go down on you, I would probably look the other way. I would go through the motions so we could both go home. I honestly don't think I could ever say I love you again, but I would do what was needed," I say as he looks down.

"And that is so sad," he says looking up to me with sad eyes.

"It is once you think about it, but I swear I would to go home."

"Me too, Baby," he says as I smile.

"Baby?"

"Yeah..."

"I like that and I think we are going to be just fine."

* * *

Awe too sweet. I think these too are going to be okay. I will be updating every Friday because I need to write the ending and I don't want to make you all wait forever for updates.


	18. Chapter 18

Since the crash, my days have blurred together like crazy. Everything is the same but different. Alice and Jasper have started dating. It's a little weird for me. Although, I will give it to her for voicing her opinion that she never wants to be a part of our community. I completely respect her choice, because I have made the same one by choosing to go back home. Edward believes that Jasper seems to think he will be able to change her mind. She loves her parents and I don't ever see her leaving them. I have found that Alice likes to scrapbook and that is something she has always done with her mom. She's making me one and since she has gotten the idea in her head she has been taking pictures like crazy. I am a little excited to see the finished product.

We have both healed from the accident and I see a difference in the way Alice drives, but I think it's for the better. She is more alert and I feel safer in the car with her. Edward even shows his trust by allowing me to go to the mall with her by ourselves while he worked one Saturday. He gave me spending money and everything. It was a day I would never forget. When I got home I told him about every minute of my day. I was pretty sure he was getting used to my talking now. I even found him engaging more with me which made me very happy.

Telling my mother about the crash was hard. As soon as the words leave my mouth she is asking every question under the sun and I can hear the tears in her voice. She is so upset. She told me over and over that she wished she could have been with me. I didn't hold anything against her. There is no way I could. We both knew if there was a way we would have been together. To make everything better, I tell her we were having a baby and she cries. I can't really remember her ever really bawling her eyes out. We talk about names and things we still need. She asks a hundred times if Edward was good to me and taking care of me, of course I say yes every time. Edward and I went to an art museum and I told her about it and she was very excited he was taking me to do things. I tell her we were making the best of our year and she seems so happy.

I even find that Alison is around a lot more and Alice is talking about her. I find out her parents, who were never married, split up after twenty years together. The break up seemed to be recent. I'm honestly floored by the information I'm given and talk with Edward. He laughs at me, not meaning too, but he says that it shows how much of life I'm missing out on. The more and more we talk the more and more I understand how he felt about marrying so young. Honestly though, my naivety shows for the fact that I can't wrap my head around the fact that they were never married. We were taught that marriage was one of greatest things you could have in your life. I didn't understand how anyone could never want such a thing.

Our baby is growing like a weed. She is right where she needs to be with growth and I love seeing and hearing her heart beat. I'm so excited to be a mom and when Edward and I have down time, he spends it rubbing my belly and talking with her. She kicks like crazy and as soon as he talks to her, she calms right down. He's hoping she has his mellowness, but I want her to be full of life. We are even talking about having another baby. I love planning my life with him and sometimes it seemed unreal. We have yet to come up with a name, but I'm sure we'll figure it out.

Emmett is coming around more too. I love seeing him. He and I are catching up every time we hang out. He even told me that he had gone out on dates with other women. I gave him the same speech I gave Edward. They just laugh at me saying I didn't understand, but neither one of them could explain it to me. I didn't understand the whole dating thing in general and I was glad that the decision was made for me. By committing to my marriage, I was honoring both of our families and the founding families. I was honored to be a part of our great community. The more time I spent in the outside world, the more I respected what we were taught.

Emmett has around a year left and he is heading home to start his marriage classes. He and Edward have talked and Edward tells him just to smile and nod in understanding, because nothing is like they say. At first I'm upset by his statement, but once again he wouldn't explain it to me. I found all my classes useful, so I really didn't get it. Sometimes when they talk I feel like the outsider or like I'm not good enough. I understand I'm a woman and my place isn't in men's conversations, but I don't like to feel like I'm left in the dark on things. Like now, Emmett is here for a few days, because I am graduating high school and I couldn't be more ready. They are talking about a class on how to punish your wife and this is something I always wondered about.

"I don't know how comfortable I'm going to be with the whole putting them in their place thing," Em says as I sit on Edward's lap.

"My father says that's what wrong with us young ones. He says we're too soft. I remember him not allowing my mother out of the house or yelling at her to go to their room... I can't... I won't do that. It's hard enough as it is," Edward says as the baby kicks his hands.

"I don't remember my dad doing anything like that," I say.

"Bella, this isn't a conversation for you to be in," Emmett says as I roll my eyes at him. "I really hope you respect your husband enough not to roll your eyes at him."

"She's never done it that I've seen," Edward says.

"How do you punish her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I've only had to do it once and all I did was make it so Alice couldn't come over for a week," he says as Emmett nods.

"Jasper says that... Bells I need a drink please," Emmett says. I glare at him knowing he wants me out of the room and I don't like it one bit.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can take it," I tell him as Edward clears his throat. That tells me I'm stepping out of line. "This is stupid."

"That's enough," Edward says sternly, but softly. "Go make some lemonade."

"Whatever, give me a push," I say as Edward helps me up. As I go to walk away, he squeezes my hand tightly.

"You're done with the arguing," he says still with my hand in a death grip.

"You're hurting my hand," I tell him, but he doesn't let go.

"Do you understand?" he asks as I nod.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him as he lets go of my hand. I head for the kitchen, but I never make it. I have to hear what they are talking about.

"That's one way they teach you how to get your point across," Edward says. "I've never done it before, but I wanted to show you how subtle it can be."

"I remember my dad putting his hand on the back of my mom's neck," Emmett says as I nod. He did it whenever she would try to argue with him.

"Gripping the knee too." Yup my dad did that as well.

"Jasper says you're allowed to spank your wife... I don't know if I could do that," Emmett says as my mouth hangs open.

"Honestly, and I know she's your sister, but I have thought about it," Edward says as I scowl. "In the first few months she just wouldn't listen. The only things she was doing right was the cooking and the cleaning. She's a horrible person to share a bed with, her mouth never stopped, and she argued without realizing it," he says as I cross my arms over the top of my belly. "The year away is to get to know one another, but I think it's to make your wife dependent solely on you. I think it's more of... breaking her into the way you want her. I know that sounds harsh, but I did it with Bella."

"That does sound harsh, but is it sad that I get it?" Em asks as I roll my eyes.

"My dad, who I really don't know, has helped me a lot. He was the one that had me second guessing spankings. I don't want to be that person with Bella though, but I know when we get back home, I'm going to have to be on top of things. I do give her more leeway here and after the baby gets here... I have to go in strict community mode. I have to get her ready to go home. She's told me that the two of you were raised a little differently than some of us, but she could never go to my parent's house and just carry on a conversation at the dinner table. If my daughter was to peep the smallest cry, my dad would watch to make sure Bella was up right away to tend to her," Edward says as I sigh. This is stuff I wish he would tell me.

"This isn't the kitchen," Edward says scaring me half to death.

* * *

Awe man another cliffy and I didn't even know it till I got to the end. Sorry this is a day late. My daughter is sick with something and had to get tests done, so it was a busy day here.

So they are having a little girl and planning another!

Thanks to my girls for all their help and thank you so much for the reviews they have been awesome!


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you want me to have this baby right here?!" I ask with a half yell. "I was just coming in to see if you wanted ice. I know you don't always like it."

"You are out of line and you are lying to my face," Edward says as I look down. "When I say you are not to be in a conversation I mean it, do you understand me."

"Why can't you talk to me like you talk to Emmett?"

"Are you going to stand here, knowing you are very much in the wrong, and argue with me?" he asks as I bite my lip.

"I'm sorry."

"This ends today. When I tell you to do something, you do it," he says as my eyes fill with tears. I hate when he's mad at me.

"Yes, Sir," I tell him as I turn for the kitchen. I make the lemonade slowly and Edward comes in after ten minutes to see what is taking so long. I pour them each a cup and after handing them each a glass, I go back to the kitchen to clean the mess we had made from dinner. When I'm done, I tell both the men good night before hiding away in our room. I turn on the TV and I'm shocked when Edward comes up three shows later.

"Thought you were going to sleep?" he asks standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought so too, but she won't let me," I tell him as I lift my shirt to watch her movements.

"Bella, I can't help you if you don't tell me," he says as he sits next to me and rubs my belly.

"Right back at you," I tell him as he sighs. "I just did enough for one night I didn't want to bother you."

"You eavesdropped on enough of my conversation to know what I was doing," he says as I shrug.

"I know and I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. This isn't home and when we get there things will of course change and I get that, I swear I do, but why did I have to leave the room? How am I to fix things if you don't talk to me," I tell him as he sighs.

"There are just some things that are not talked about with women around and you need to respect it," he says as the baby calms her movement. "You have to trust that I have your best interest at heart."

"Can I ask when it's just the two of us, if I accidentally overhear something without eavesdropping?" I ask as he chuckles and shakes his head.

"By all means you may ask away, but sometimes I may not answer and you just need to accept it without arguing," he says as I sigh.

"Fine I can agree to that. I really don't like it, but I guess I understand," I tell him as he shakes his head at me again.

"Baby, one thing you have to understand, is that I am not your father. I will not run our home the way he has. I will not be as strict as my father, but I won't be as laid back as yours was. I feel like this is something I should have told you a while ago, but I really wanted to get a feel for who you were..."

"Every man is different," I say interrupting. "That's really the only thing that has been helpful to me."

"Was not interrupting your husband in any of that?" he asks as I slouch.

"Probably, but I get it, Edward. I'll do better and show you that I am good enough," I tell him as he kisses my forehead.

"I do love you and I have loved the alone time we have gotten. I have loved every minute we have had together, but this test is almost over and when we go in front of the founding family our commitment will be tested," he says as I look at him in confusion.

"I don't understand..."

"No one ever told you?" he asks as I shake my head no. "Maybe I was..." he ponders. "Anyway, the day we go home, we will go in front of the founding family and they will ask us about our time away. I will do most of the talking, of course," he says as I nod at him. I have never spoken to any of the men from the founding family. The only time I came close is when I said I do at my wedding. "After they ask all the questions they feel they need to, they will deliberate to see if they all feel we are genuine on wanting to be a part of the community. If they feel we are worthy, then we will go to the square for the exchanging of the pendants."

"Oh wow, I didn't know any of that. I'll be good I swear. I know there is a place and time for everything and standing in front of the founding family isn't the place to do anything other than breath if you're a woman," I tell him as he lies with me. "Did I ever tell you that I never noticed that all the men touch their wives all the time in public?"

"Yeah, it's like marking our territory. I learned that in one of my classes," he says as I cuddle his chest. "You have a big day tomorrow and you need sleep."

"Okay... I love you."

"Love you too," he says kissing my head as I go to dreamland.

~WAW~

The next day I am up and ready to go. I'm graduating today and I am ready to be done with school. The only bad part of the day is that my parents can't be here. Emmett is here, so it makes it better and I know Alice is excited that Jasper is here as well. I make breakfast for the four of us and I sit quietly and eat while the men talk about nothing interesting.

When I'm done eating I take a shower and get ready to go. By the time I'm done, the boys are done eating, so I clean as Edward and Emmett get dressed. Jasper is sitting in the kitchen talking to me as I clean.

"I want to go back home," he tells me as I nod. "I want Alice to go with me."

"That's a little selfish, isn't it? Have you even talked to her about such a thing? Are we talking about the same Alice?" I ask as Jasper chuckles at my line of questioning.

"Why is it selfish?"

"Her family is here. Why would you want to take her away when you know how it feels to be away?" I ask as he nods. "The founders would hate her."

"Could you imagine Marcus' face?" he asks as we chuckle. "Things have a funny way of working out, so it could happen."

"If you say so. I really don't see her leaving her parents," I say honestly as he nods again. "Do you know something I don't?" I ask having a feeling that he is going to tell me something big.

"Alice is here," Emmett says as she walks in looking really cute. She has her hair in a ponytail and a blue sun dress on.

"Ready?" she asks not looking at Jasper.

"I am," I say as I look between them.

"Hello, Alice," Jasper says.

"Hey," she says still not looking at him. I look to Emmett and he looks torn. I now know I really am missing something.

"Okay... do any of you need anything before I leave?" I ask as they all shake their head no.

"No, we're fine. Go before you're late," Edward says as I tilt my head up to kiss him. Alice leaves the kitchen without a word and I look back at a rather annoyed looking Jasper.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says as she starts to drive.

"Something is going on," I say wanting to know. Alice has never kept anything from me before.

"I was ordered to keep it to myself. I want to tell you, but I can't. Please understand," she says as I nod.

"I do understand," I tell her. It sucks, but I understand. Although my curiosity is going to drive me crazy.

"Did Edward tell you we are all having dinner together tonight?" she asks.

"No..."

"Oh, well we are."

"I didn't take anything out to cook, but I guess I could just do pasta and meatballs," I say as she shakes her head.

"I think we are getting pizza," she says in a bored tone.

"Are you okay, you're kind of scaring me," I tell her as she shrugs.

"I'll be fine," she says with a sad smile.

I didn't know what was going on, but I was going to find out. I did not like seeing the lifeless girl next to me.

Graduation is short and painless. It felt good walking across the stage. I did notice that Edward and Ray were sitting next to one another and every time I looked at them, they were talking about something. I had to know what was going on, or I was going to die. Something had Alice miserable. When it was her turn to walk across the stage, she just took her diploma and walked off. She didn't shake hands with the principal and she didn't stop to have her picture taken. Ray didn't look pleased and Alison looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Congratulations," Edward says handing me single rose.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "What's going on?" I ask as we hug. All he does he pat me on the butt saying nothing.

* * *

Hmm... I wonder what is going on. I know I have been a flake lately with updates but I am hoping it won't happen again and I will def post on Friday.

Thank you all so much for the reviews I am loving hearing your thoughts. Thanks also go to my beta Savannavansmutsmut for all her help. Also Kasi and Nikki for being two of the best people to ever work with. If look up WeeJessandTat you will find a story called If I Die Young. Kasi, Nikki, and I are working together on a birthday story for Savannavansmutsmut's birthday. We will be posting three times a week if you would like to check it out!


End file.
